Can this get any Worst?
by ShadowsOfTheHeart
Summary: She's smart,likes to play pranks, her parks are funny yet dangerous, she gets to shipped away. Now she's in a new school,and has to stay out of trouble. Easier said then done. I think someone is listening? Since when does fighting create bright blue light
1. One really bad day

**Can this get any Worst?**  
_**One really bad day**_  
**Chapter 1**  
**By:**_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

_----- _

_**- "**Trouble? what is that any way? What is it to get in trouble? To some Trouble is just fun.**" - **_

_-----------_

**Note: I don't own Yu Yu Hakush. Have fun reading this, and tell me what you all think.**_  
_

* * *

"MISS LEWIS!!!" I rolled her eyes as the teachers red face starred down at me

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" I yelled back.

The teacher pointed at the wall, then closed his eyes "Miss Lewis if you didn't do it then please explain way your holding the beaker?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said "I really don't know, one minute I'm pouring the acid into the beaker and the next thing I know your yelling at me."

The Teacher twitched "Miss Lewis, I want non of you mind games, this is the last time for your nonsense"

I then placed the beaker down on the table "what's that suppose to mean?" I asked in a stern voice.

The Teacher opened his eyes and glared at me. "It means Miss Lewis, that your going to the office, and your Father is being called" I gulped, my father wasn't the most reasonable person when he gets mad.

I didn't move, there was no way in hell he was going to get me to go to the office. The teacher harden his glare on me, then started to walk towards me. I didn't move, and I wasn't going to move anytime soon.

The teacher now stood in front of my table, while my classmates were all starring at me, but they weren't surprised, this kind of thing was normal for me

**Earlier That Day **

"HEY KIT" I turned around and twitched at the nickname my friends has planted on me, "Hey Andrew" I called back as he stopped in front of me.

"Do you got your Chemistry done?" he asked.

I thought for a minute, "nope" I answered with a shrug. Andrew smirked at me and said "dat's nothin new" I turned around while throwing my hands behind me "do you have yours done?" I already knew the answer, Andrew stepped besides me "of course I don't, who do you thing I am?" he said in a sarcastic voice.

I pushed him "Mr. Hiscock isn't going to check it any ways, so why bother, and besides I knows it all"

Andrew shook his head "that's what you said last time, and he when nuts, my I remind you what he said MISS LEWIS THAT'S THE THIRD TIME THIS MONTH, THAT'S IT, DETENTION""

I laughed "that was the lamest impression I have ever heard, you sounded like a dying rat"

Andrew glared at me "well, that what he sounds like and you know it, any ways, me and the guys where talking and..." I cute him off, cause I already know where this was going. "and you want me to do something in Chemistry today", Andrew shook his head. "what is it this time, and how much do I get?" I asked with a evil smirk.

Andrew pulled out a piece of paper and said in professional voice "well Miss Walsh, today the poll is, 5 out of the 20 in our class says you won't throw percholic acid at the wall, the other 15 say you will, if so happens you do perform this act then you will receive a grand total of $200.00."

I smirked a I leaned agents the wall, the guys where always coming up with theses sort of things, and they knew I was the only one crazy enough to do it. "so if I do this outrages act, I'll get $200, and probably get kicked out of school, my dad will go nuts, and I'll get shipped off to boarding school in some foreign country for the rest of the school year." I stopped and put my hand to my chin " If I don't, I'll get no money, and I'll get to stay here with my life still in tack.. hummm, hard decision"

Andrew raised a eye brow and said in a smug voice "is the Great Kodie backing down from a challenge" He put his hand over his mouth "what's the world coming to"

My smirked widened "I didn't say I was backing down, I was just going through my options, besides, I have the top marks in the school, and I sure Mr. Jones won't kick out his smartest student now would he?"

Andrew smirked and said in a smug voice "good point, I'll tell the guys" he then turned to leave, but before he went two inches I grad his shoulder and said "no you won't, then it wouldn't be a surprise, tell them I won't, because you'll know what will happen it you tell anyone, it will get back to Hiscock and we won't let us in the lab."

Andrew turned his head to me and said "another good point, okay I'll go do that now" I nooded as I let him go , and watched him run off. A smirked crossed my face _this is going to fun_

**In the Present **

I looked up at the teacher with my big dark brown eyes "I swear I didn't do it, why would I?" I made my voice as sweet, and childlike as I could, but of course the teacher didn't pay any attention to it "Up Miss Lewis, before I get the Printable to come and get you, this is the last time for your pranks, and the discretion of the school"

My eyes hardened as I crossed my arms "what are you talking about, I have done no such thing" I said in a how-dare-you-accuse-me voice.

My oh so nice teacher twitched again and slammed his hand on my table, the whole classroom jumped, except for me, this was normal, I always got on the teachers nerves. "OUT NOW" he shouted.

My widen your eyes as I snapped back "I'm not deaf!" .

"THAT'S IT, I'M SICK OF YOUR GAMS, TRICKS, AND JUST PLAIN NONSENSE, IF YOU DON'T GET UP NOW, GOD HELP YOU." he screamed at me, I think I can see his vans popping out on his neck.

That was a first, he never lost his temper like that before. "hey Kit" I glance over at Andrew

"what, I'm busy" I whispered back

"just go, don't worry, you'll still get your stuff" his voice was very low, you could hardly hear him.

I just nodded my head and got up as I did I pushed passed the teacher. I could hear him let out a heavy sigh as I passed. This cause me to smirked on the way out, then as I got to the door I called back "you know threatening a student is a illegal act." I didn't have to look back to know the shocked look on his face.

---

I put my hands in my pockets as I walked down the hall, passing the other class rooms as I went, they look like they were doing work. You see my school isn't very big, so it only took me about 3 minutes to get to the office. I sighed as I opened the door and walked in ,again I sighed, this wasn't going to be good, but hey I got $200.00 out of it.

I took a seat and waited for the printable, it didn't take to long for the printable to walked out of his office and raise his eye brow at me "what did you do this time Kodie?"

I knew the printable well, he and my father was childhood friends, and for the fact that my school wasn't a big school, about 200 people went there, and of course a whole bunch of groups from different towns. You see I live I a very small town, a little over a 1000 people. Well that's considered big to where some of my classmates live.

I smiled at the printable and said in a sweet voice "nothin important".

He shook his head "follow me" I put on a sweet girl smile as I got up, and just as I started to walk, My oh so nice teacher walked in still flaming mad. "Mr. Hiscock, what's wrong?" the printable asked. Mr. Hiscock just pointed at me, I looked around then pointed at myself and said "what did I do?"

He twitched and said "I sent her down here, and I'm going to make sure she actually gets punished this time." I gulped, usually the teacher did show up, so I could sweet talk my way out of it.

"All right, follow me." the printable told two of us. I sighed and followed him into his office, _so many fond memories_ I thought to myself as I took a seat in front of his desk.

"Now Mr. Hiscock, tell me what happened." I sat back in the chair and crossed my arms.

Mr. Hiscock glanced at me then said "this young lady, decided it would be fun to throw perchloric acid at the wall in the lab. It's a good thing is was diluted or else she would have took out the whole wall." The printable eyes widen, he looked at me and said in a shocked voice "is this true"

I smirked as I gave a shrug letting the words "somewhat" slip from my lips.

Mr. Hiscock clenched his fist and said "then she denied it, and started to talk back, and she refused to move until I..." "until he threaten me" I cute him off, again I made my voice childlike.

Mr. Hiscock gasped, the printable leaned back in his chair and shook his head. "Kodie what am I going to do with you, and you Mr. Hiscock you know better then threaten a student, your lucky I don't fire you, but because of the fact we can't get another teacher, I can't let you go." He turned to me and said "listen Kodie, I'll give you a choice, if you give me the names of the people who put you up to this then I'll only give two months detection, if not I'm going to have to suspend you, understand?"

I titled my head and though about it _turn in my buddy and get way with it, don't, and get kicked out and face the wrath of my dad. Well, this is a no brainier _"No one put me up to it" I stated in a smug voice.

The printable shook his head and said "fine if you won't tell me, then I have no other choice then you suspend you, ho long, I'll have to talk it over with your father."

I jumped up and shouted "HAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LONG!!!"

The printable covered his ears and said "yes, now sit down and stop shouting."

I glared at him "I'm not shouting!, and I'll take the suspension, I may be crazy but I'm no snitch."

The printable sighed and said " I don't understand, you have the top marks in the school, your up for 5 scholarships and your going to throw it all ways because your not a snitch. Kodie do you realize what your doing."

I smirked "I know what I'm doing" again he sighed. He then took out piece of paper and wrote something down, the he sealed in a envelope "give this to your father, don't read it, understand"

I took the envelope from him "why do you keep asking me if I understand, I'm not stupid." I finally snapped at him.

He just shook his head, the said "Mr. Hiscock you may go back to your class now." Mr. Hiscock got up and smirked at my, I shot him a death glare as he left. _you'll get yours_

I then looked over the envelope and said "so what are you going to do with me?"

"Send you home, that's all I can do. I'll call a taxi" he said with a disappointment in his voice.

I got up "I'm not paying for it" I didn't pay any attention to his voice, I really didn't care. As I walked towards the door he called my name "Kodie?" he asked.

"Yes" I replied as I placed my hand on the door frame.

"Why do you do it?" he asked with concern

"For a laugh , nothing else exciting happens here" I stated with a smirk.

I heard him sigh, as I took my hand off the door frame and walked out into the main office to sit down. As I took my seat a thought crossed my mind

_because I really am crazy _

**At Home **

I sat in front of my dad and passed him the note, just waited for him to read it. I crossed my arms out of an nervous habit as he scanned over the note. This was a usual thing for him, I was always coming home with notes from school.

"Kodie-Lynn, why do you keep doing crazy thing like this" he said as he finished reading the note. I shrugged my shoulders, I knew one thing, I never spoke back to my dad, living is a good thing. "Don't you shrug at me, I want answers, who put you up to it, and how much was it this time?" he asked as his anger rose.

I looked directly in his eye and mumbled "No one, it was a poll, and every one put in money, the total was 200, how could I pass that up, and really the acid was diluted, all it did was melt the paint."

Yu know I can tell exactly when he's going to snap, right about . "YOU ONLY MELTED THE PAINT, YOU COULD A HURT SOMEONE OR YOURSELF, THIS IS THE LAST STRAW"

I pushed back the lump in my though _what did I do_ my father picked up the phone.  
_what is he doing?_I asked myself.

"Hi, this is Tom Walsh from Newco Company is Mr. Daily in?"

_Why the hell is he calling him _I asked myself

"Mr. Daily, I have found someone to represent our company in the opening of the new boring school in England... yes...yes... yes... yes I know... yes... all right... Yes My daughter Kodie... 17... all right... bye" he hung up the phone rather roughly.

I raised a eye brow and said "what was the about?"

My father just glared at me and said "Tomorrow your going to flaying to England to attend the new boarding school that opened this year. The head mistress of the school asked Mr. Daily if he would sent a student over to the school as a reprehensive for his company, and for the an exchange program. He asked me last month but I said no. But after what happened today you're going, no ifs ands or but's. I didn'r want to have do this but I have no choice, you're to out of control, this school is strike, it use to be a all boys school, but it went coed this year. You leave tomorrow morning, so start packing." I was amazed that he said that in one breath.

I just starred at him _did that just happen?" _I asked myself. "NOW!!" My father shouted, knocked me back down to earth.

I quickly jumped up and went to my room._England, I don't want to go to England _"DAMN IT" I screamed as my fist collide with the wall.

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP "what the helll!!" My father snapped as he enter My room only to find me on the floor and a whole in my wall. "KODIE-LYNN MERIE LEWIS, FOR THAT YOUR NOT GOING TO SAY GOOD BYE TO YOUR FRIENDS. I WON'T BE SORRY WENT YOUR GONE"  
I quickly sat up and snapped "YOU JERK AND I WON'T BE SORRY WENT I LEAVE, IF MOM WAS HERE SHE WOULDN'T LET YOU DO THIS!!!" My father stood there in shock, "fine" he said "you leave tomorrow at 7, you can fine your own ride to the airport" with that he slammed my door, and stomped away.

I sat there on the floor, I then looked at the wall. _damn it all to hell!_ I screamed in my head. I got up and started to pack.

Ever since my mother died me and my father didn't get along to well. My mother was such a kind and gentle person, my father was always loud and scary, but she clamed him down somehow.

I took all my cloths out of my closet and stuck it into the black suitcase that was sitting on my floor. When I was all done stuffing everything I could into my suitcase and my carry on, I unhooked my laptop and placed it in to my back pack .

I sighed as I my eyes landed on my full length mirror on the right side of my closet door, my long dark brown hair was put back into single braid that came to just above my but, some strings where falling out from today's events. I tried to fixed my bangs, but i just ended up throwing up my hands and decided to take out my silver contacts, revelling my brown- green, that had red spicks dancing through out them, they where also outlined blue, weird I know, that's why I wear coloured contacts.

I wasn't very tall, about 5'2 or so, but what I lake in height I made up in with smarts, and I wasn't skinny, skinny, I just had all the curves in the right places.

I sighed as I pushed my hair out of my face, I then stripped off my black t, and jeans, where I haled on my micky pj bottoms and black tank top. I grabbed my iPod off my dresser and flicked to the song 'Thanks For The Memories' by Fallout Boy. As the music pounded through my head I crashed on my bed, letting my unseen tears run down my cheeks and disappearing onto my pillow.

_I miss you_


	2. I really Hate This

**Can this get any Worst?**  
_**I really Hate This**_  
**Chapter 2**  
**By:**_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

_---------- _

**- "**_Leaving and then arriving, starting over sucks._**" -**

_--------------------_

_------------_

_----_

_- _

**Note: Hello i hope you enjoy this. And if it wouldn't be to much trouble if you sumit some reviews, good or bad I'll take in a run with it.** **I would just like ot know if the story is good or not.**

* * *

You could say that getting to the airport was rather interesting, good old daddy left extra early that morning, so yea, I ended up calling half the town, but everyone was busy, and said I should have arranged this earlier. 

Right like could, so I ended calling my best friend before he left for school. And pleaded with him to take me to the air port, after I told him what had happened yesterday when I got home from school.

So yea, right now I'm standing outside what looks to be a mid century castle like building, that was, well, it was fucken huge. "This would totally eat my school a 100 times over." I muttered to myself as I sat on my big ass suit case, you see the gates where locket and it was around 9:30pm, it was dark, a little cold, and I had no way of getting in cause I don't have a student ID. Just great right?

"arrr" I sighed as I looked at the monstrous building, "I fucken hate this place already" I muttered as my eyes danced across the lightings that probably showed the resident side of the school.

"You're not even inside yet" came a happy female voice, I lifted my head from my hands and looked to my right where I saw a pretty Japanese girl with long brown hair and happy deep brown eyes. I huffed "That's cause I don't got no ID"

She giggled and walked over to me "Your new right"

I looked up at her, she had on a pair of light blue jeans and a red sweater. "How'd you guess?" I mumbled as I stood up to give my poor suitcase some berating room.

"Simple" she started with a finger in the air "Your sitting outside on your suit case, looking quite upset, an because I'm your guide, Kodie right?" she added as she held out a hand to me.

"Yea" I mumbled and took her hand "And your name is?"

She smiled as she took her hand back "My name is Keiko, Yukimura Keiko."

"I'm impressed" I stated as I pulled up the handle on my suitcase.

She gave me a confused look. "Why?"

I smiled and said "Your English is good, better them mine even" I gave a small chuckle at the last of it.

She smile at me "Thank you, Kodie"

------

"_GOOD MORNING MY LOYAL LISTENERS, AND WHAT A GOOD MORNING IT IS, THE SUN IS UP, THE AIR IS COOL, SUMMER IS OUT THE WINDOW AND FALL HAS MOVE IN AND LOKED THE DOOR." _

I rolled over trying to stop the annoying British morning show, wait British. I shot up form my bed, there I was in a door room, on the other side of me on the other wall was an bed with its covers rolled down and the sound of running water filled my ears as I remember where the hell I was."Rrrrrr" I groaned as I took my pillow and put it over my face as I fell back on the bed, "Mother fucker"

"GOOD MORNING KAIKO!!!" screamed a why to happy voice as the conjoining door burst opened.

I slowly sat up, took down the pillow and glared at the poor blue haired girl. She looked at me with a confused pink eyes just as the bathroom door opened and Keiko walked out in an red school uniform, the skirt reached the knees and underneath the blazer with a light blue blouse. On the right side was a pocket, above that was the school crest, it was a coat or arms of some sort, I couldn't really make it out with my sleep filled eyes. In her hand she held a dark blue tie.

"Oh my Keiko I didn't know you had a roommate." She was a strange one, blue hair and soft pink eyes, hair must be died and that has to be contacts.

"Yea, she got in last night, Her name is Kodie Lewis, she from" she looked at me "Where are you from?"

I sighed and rolled out of bed, "Somewhere in Canada" I mumbled as I walked over to the bathroom. "Do I have to wear that?" I asked pointing at her uniform.

She giggled "sure do, I have a extra one you can were that until you get yours."

"Great" I mumbled as I walked into the bathroom and accidentally slammed the door, I'm pretty sure Keiko and the burl haired girl jumped.

------

I pulled at the back of my skirt making sure it covered my ass, I let out a sigh while Keiko talked with a secretary about my classes and what not. Apparently Keiko is the school council president, and had volunteered to show me around cause it was such short notice. "Mrs. Kinote will see you now" Keiko stated as she turned to looked at me, she smiled "Don't worry you look great"

I sighed, and pushed a piece of my side bangs out of my face, my hair of course was in its single braid down my back.

"K" I mumbled as she pointed to a door at the far end, a smirk came across my face a I started to walked down the hallway '_reminds when they use to sent me to the office back home'._ I stopped at the far took, her name was on the door with a golden plated name plate. Mrs. Kinote, HG, sharply carved into it. I sighed as I knocked on the door, there was a short pause, then just as I was going to knock again I heard a strong "COME IN" I shrugged and opened the door.

"Hello?" I stated as I walked into her office.

"Miss Lewis, correct?" she stated in a cold voice, _'well looks like she doesn't like me already' _"Yes" I answered as I put my hands behind my back.

"Sit" she stated as she pointed to the chair in front of her desk, I quickly took the seat without a word.

She wasn't that old looking, couldn't be no more then 30 or 40, maybe every late 20's. Whatever age she was, she sure took care of herself. Her natural blond hair was pulled back into a French braid, she wore a navy blue blazer, with a light pink blouse underneath it. The school crest was also on her right side. She had on soft pink gloss, and just a touch of gray eyes shadow, and some black mascara making her long eye lashes even longer. Her deep blue eyes where cold, she looked tough, and kind of scary, but at the same time she was a beautiful woman.

"Miss Lewis, I've heard of you, national chemistry winner, it also seems you got a talent for Math, and English." she opened a brown folder on her desk, "Very bright student, despite coming from such small community you where talking university courses along with your normal school work." She moved a page and glance up at me.

"Also was on the triple A soccer team, and for awhile did some competition swimming, also learned several different types of marshal arts.." she grinned as she glance up at me. "An A student, had 5 scholastics under her belt." this time she dropped the paper and looked me straight in the eyes. "But, you lost it all cause you decided to vandalise school property, a waist expensive chemicals, all for a poll, the great Kodie Lewis, not scared to do anything at whatever cost." Her cold glare sent a chill down my spine. "This wasn't the first time, it seems all through out your school years, you where then one to go to, you where the one to cause a scene, all for what?"

"A laugh" I answered as I intertwined my fingers on my lap.

"A Laugh?" she hissed eyeing me down.

"And maybe there was some money involved" I stated with a shrug as I gave a wave with me hand.

She shoot her head "Took a suspension over ratting our your friends." she looked at me again. "Loyalty, very good trait, But" her eyes harden "As long as you go to my school I will not tolerate your mistrife, Is that understood Miss Lewis?" her voice was low and cold.

"Yea" I mumbled.

"What was that?" she asked again.

"I said yes" I stated a little annoyed.

"You may go, Keiko should have all your classes for you, I hope they're not to ease for you" she mocked as I walked towards the door.

"Whatever" I mumbled as I opened the door and walked out.

-----

Mrs Kintoe leaned back in her chair and looked a the girls file. _Such a bright student, I wonder what's going on in that head of hers?_

----

Kayko took me to my first class which was English, it looked like a lecture hall, and it was a hell of a lot bigger then by small class room that could hold only 28 desk. "Impressive right?"

"Yea" I mumbled as I started to walked up the stirs.

"Here" Kayko stated as she turned me at the middle row and started to push me towards the center.

"Okay" I mumbled as I got pushed into one of the seats.

Soon enough people started to piled into the room, and the seats started to fill. A girl with long brown hair with blond chunky highlights sat on the other said of me. She wore glasses and had a very cute look to her. Wearing of course, the school uniform. She turned her head to me and smiled, he green eyes sprinkled as she opened her mouth and said "Hey, I'm Lynn, you must be the new girl that came in last night"

"Yea, word travels fast" I dully answered

She gave a small giggle "I saw you last night sitting outside at the gates, I thought it was kind of strange"

I raised a eye brow "Why?"

"Well usually we know a good week in advance when someone new is coming" She answered with a smile

"Oh" mumbled as the teacher walked in, he was tall probably a little over 6'f, he looked to be in his late 20's or early 30's, his long black hair was in a low pony tail, he wore a black suit with a black tie, also on the right side over the pocket was the school crest. Covering his deep misty gray eyes was a pair of black framed glasses, I got to say he was totally hot. I think my heart stopped when he waked into the room.

Then out of no where Lynn closed my mouth with her and "Your drooling, don't make it obvious"

"Oh, hehe" I stated with a nervous grin as I took my glassed out of my pocket and put them on so I could see the bored, or white screen.

"That's Mr. Kenny" Keiko stated as she leaned over to me. "He's a great English teacher" she added as she moved away from me.

I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms "I wonder why" I mumbled as he looked straight at me almost like her heard me.

"Now as you all may know we have a new student joining us today" like on que everyone turned to me. I gave a small wave and a mock smile.

"Would you come down and introduce yourself?" I sighed, his voice was deep and smooth, damn I will not be capture under his spell, even if he has beautiful eyes.I nodded my head and latterly crawled over my classmates trying to get out of the row I was in, it was just like trying to get out of a pack movie theatre. I stumbled out into the walk way, I grind as I fixed my skirt, I must look like a total fool. Any ways, I mad my way down the stirs, I could feel everyone eyes on me, right now I really regret throwing that acid at the wall.

I walked over to the god, I mean teacher. He smiled at me, I think my brain just melted.

"Miss Lewis, correct?" he asked me in his deep smooth voice that could get any woman and I'm sure even men to do what ever the hell he wanted.

"EYea" I stumbled out, damn I sound like a bubble brain.

"The floor is yours" he added with a smile, I think my heart stopped again.

I nodded my head and turned to face the class, wow there was a shit lode of people here, I think there was more people in this class room then there was in my entire old school. "A, yea" I started as I started to rock on my feet, another nervous habit of mine. "Well, me name is Kodie Lewis, I'm from a very small town on the east coast of Canada, and well there is not much else to say." I shrugged as my eyes landed on Keiko, she gave me a smiled, I let out a sigh and turned to start walking back to me seat when "I'm sure there is more then that Miss Kodie." again my heart stopped as Mr. Kenny said my name.

"Not.. Really" I again stumbled out.

"Are you sure, no hobbies, no sport interest, no national awards." my eyes widen, he knows about me, probably form Mrs. Kinote, well my like for him just dropped 10 fold.

"Not really, I was a normal high school student, who happened to have a father in a high position for one of companies that's funding this school" my voice had traces of annoyance in it. I slightly turned my head around, my blue tinted lenses didn't hid the glare in my eyes.

He smirked "You may sit down Miss Kodie"

-----


	3. Another World

**Can this get any Worst?**  
_**Another World**_  
**Chapter 3**  
**By:**_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

_------------_

**- "**_Why is there so many wolds? Why can't we all just get alone, or at least put up a good fight._**" -**_  
_

_-------------------_

**Note: Here is the third chapter, and i know i'm going to sound like bi66h but i would like at least two reviews or no chapter 4, this story gets better and has a nice twist in it.**

* * *

"Hey you!" called a some what high yet smooth voice.

I looked at Keiko then at Lynn, they both shrugged so we kept on walking.

"Don't you walked away form me" this time I turned around only to meet a pair of angry blue eyes, blond hair with the black under it. Also in the uniform.

"Yes" I answered in a bored like fashion .

"Who do you think you are?" she asked as she pointed her finger at me, people have now started to stop and look at us.

"Umm, come again?" I asked very confusedly, I don't recall doing anything to her.

"Do you even realize what you did?" she stressed as two more girl joined her, both leaning back on there heals and crossing their arms, one had short purple hair, the other had light brown hair that was pulled back into a high pony tail, it just touched her shoulders.

I gave her a confused look "I did what now?"

"Typical'" she snarled at me, man I though only dogs could that. I raised a eye brow, more and more people where gathering around us now. Great this is all I need, I have managed to stay out of troubled for the last week. Why now? "Do you have any ideal of who I am?" she barked at me again, now she really was starting to sound like a dog.

"Not really, so could you please hurry up, I'm hungry and your holding up my lunch" I stated in a annoyed voice, no one bother me like this at my old school.

"You knocked me unto the lockers back there, no one ever treats me like that, I'm so going to get you" she hissed.

I just looked at her "Your kidding, that was you, sorry man." I stated as I put my hand behind my head and gave her a grin.

She smirked and snapped her fingers then like dogs being summoned by their master, two girls took a step forward. I just gave them a look, the I looked back at Keiko who sighed "She's new Jenny, and I'm sure it was a accident"

"Doesn't matter, she'll soon know her place." again she snapped her finger "Girls"

"Jenny!" Keiko stressed as the two girl approached me, I sighed and took off my back pack.

"So much for staying out of trouble" I mumbled as I ready myself.

"Hey what's with the crowd" came a very loud smug voice as some of the guys got roughly pushed out of the way.

I hear Keiko huff as a Japanese boy around 5'9 with slicked back hair, and brown eyes appeared, he had on the boy's uniform, which consists of a black blazed and black dress pants, of course there was a white under shirt with a black tie, and of course on the blazer above the right breast pocket was the school crest.

But this boy had his tie undone and the first three button of his dress shirt undone, he had his hands in his pockets and it looked like he had this powerful aura around him.

His eyes landed on me and the two girls that were going to try, and I stress try and kick my ass, over something so stupid, and dumb, no wonder I liked my old school so much, no social system.

"What's going on here?" he stressed as he walked over to us.

"This girl was going to attack me" the blond/black haired girl wined as she pointed to me, Jenny I think Keiko called her.

I opened my eyes wide and pointed to myself "Me?" I question as Keiko stood next to me

"It's nothing Yusuke" she ensured him.

"Alright" he stated as he walked passed us. No one moved "That means leave" he shouted back, soon every scattered leaving me Keiko, Lynn, and the dollies.

"This isn't over" Jenny stressed as she turned around, the two girls did the same as the light brown haired one said "You got lucky" then they all marched away.

I picked up my back pack an mumbled "no you got lucky"

"Sorry about that" Keiko stated as I turned around to face her.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not use to the whole social class, this is like a another world to me." I stated as I started walking.

"You should be careful around her" Lynn spoke for the first time.

"Meh, I could've took them" I stated with a wave of my hand.

-----

"That's her" Yusuke said as he leaned he back on a tree.

"The one with Keiko and Lynn" came a smooth voice.

"Yup, she cutter then I thought." Yusuke answered back with a grin.

"What where you thinking?" his friend answered as he closed the book he was reading.

"You know thick glasses, pig tails, I don't know, someone uncut. I'm just going on what you told me" Yusuke stated with a grin.

"I was a kid the last time I say her" he state with a sigh "very tomboyish" he added placing his book to the side.

"Well Kurama you can catch up, cause they're coming our way" Yusuke mumbled as he pushed himself off the tree.

Green eye's smirked as he looked towards the approaching girls.

---

"That Yusuke guy is your boyfriend" I asked as we walked towards the said person, and another one that I didn't know but looked familiar.

"Yea, he may seem rough and tough, but he has a heart of gold." Keiko added with a smile. "Hey Yusuke!" she called as we came to him and his friend.

"Keiko" he mused as she stood next to him.

"This is Kodie" she pointed to me, I gave a smile and a mock wave.

"Oh the trouble maker." he mused.

"She started it" I through back as I crossed my arms.

"My, isn't that a childish thing to say" came a smooth voice for the red head on the ground.

"And who asked you?" I through back as his green eyes bored into mine. I got a funny feeling in my gut "Have we met before?" I asked as he stood up, He was a little over 6'f, me being only 5'2 had to tile my head so I could look up a him.

He also wore the boys uniform, but unlike Yusuke his shirt tucked in and his blazer properly done up, but he had his tie just a tab loose. His long red hair gave him a girlish look, but not to girly, he was, okay he was drop dead gorgeous. I can't lie here.

"Why yes, at the young geniuses science and math competition, about 10 years ago." he answered looking down at me.

I eyed him, then it click "You're the bastard who pushed me in the pound" I yelled as I pointed at him.

His eyes widened, but that soon turned into a chuckle. "I believe that was a accident"

"Accident my ass" I through back as I crossed my arms, "you where just jealous cause I won first place, cause unlike you I managed to formulate the perfect compound to structuralize the break down of any kind of adhesive."

"What did she just say?" Yusuke asked as I looked over at him and Keiko, she had her eye's half way out of her head, so did Lynn.,

I gave a nervous laugh as I waved me hand "Oh nothing at all, just nerd talk"

"Kodie-Lynn Lewis, now I remember where I heard that name before, you where in last months science magazine, you where up for 5 different science scholarships." she blurted out, I quickly jumped at her and put my hand over her mouth.

"SHHH" I stressed as I looked around to make sure no one heard her.

Yusuke and Red just gave me a look.

"I get it" Lynn stated as she crossed her arms "You don't want people to know you're a…"

"Yes" I hushed out as I took my hand down from Keiko's mouth.

"Why not?" Keiko asked as I crossed my arms.

"Because I don' want to be the center of attaching, well not like that." I mumbled the last part, which got me a raised eye brow from red.

"Don't worry, it never leave this circle." Lynn stated with a smile.

I let out a sigh, "It better not."

----


	4. Damn it all

_**Can this get any Worst?  
Damn it all**_  
**Chapter 4**  
**By:**_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

_** - '"**Is there anything I can do that won't end in stupidity?**" -** _

**Note: That's for the review, I know it was only one, but one is better then none, here is chapter 4**_  
_

* * *

Yusuke stood with his hands in his pockets, the moon light gave him a powerful look as his deep brown eyes shimmer red.

"Your in volition of the rules set out under the demon world king, so now your going to die." Yusuke stated as he rose his fist and let it fill with his spiritual energy.

"hn, what'ssss a human goinn to doo?" came a high inhuman voice.

"Be your executioner" ..

----

It's been three weeks since I came here, and so far I gave gotten threaten, have gotten my locker broken into, good thing I don't keep anything in there, what else, oh yea, Jenny and her followers, as I soon found out, are the mean girl of this over priced school.

So yea, since I supposedly banged into her, she has it out for me, bad. And since I got every teacher watching me like a bloody hock I can't pull my usual stunts. This really sucks.

"Here you go" Stated Lynn as she handed me an ice cream cone. "You're the only one I've met who likes ice cream at night." she added as I licked my cotton candy ice cream.

I smiled at her "I love ice cream"

She giggle as we started to walk back to the campus. "So you and Shuichi got some history" she asked out of no where.

I chock on my ice cream, she giggle again as I slapped my chest. "Not what you call history" I stated as I cleared my lungs.

"Then what?" she asked as we took a turn down a dirt path.

"Science convention, we were kids, me and him where very committee, nothing special," I answered as I licked my ice cream.

"Just wondering" she shrug as a sudden bright light caught my eyes.

"That was strange" I mumbled as I started to wonder off the path, only to have my arm cough by Lynn.

"Don't wonder off" she then started to pushed me down the path away from the area of the light.

"But, didn't you see that?" I stressed as she pulled me alone.

"See what?" she question in a confused voice as I took my arm back.

"That light" I answered "You know the bright blue one" I added as I moved my arms to show her what I meant. "Over there" I then pointed to the direction of the light.

"I think you've cracked" Lynn stated with a shrug, and like in the movie's something busted out of the trees, causing her hire to fly up,

"Okay what was that?" I asked as I crossed my arms and gave her a look.

"He, he" she started as she turned around then "YOU AN'T GETTING AWAY THAT EASY" came a all to familiar voice as none other then Yusuke jumped out of the tress, he was still in his school uniform, except his blazer was undone, and no tie was to be seen.

"Yusuke?" I question as he turned to look at me and Lynn, "Hey girls" he started with a sly grin as he put his hand behind his head. "Didn't happened to see anything did you?" he asked, I could see the sweat forming on his face.

"Just someone or something flying into the tress over there" I pointed out. "Why?"

"Oh no reason, so need someone to walk you girls back" he asked with a cheesy grin.

"What about… "Okay" Lynn cute in as she grabbed me. "HEY!!" I stressed as she started to drag me down the path.

---

"Are you sure she didn't see anything?" Yusuke stressed as he passed back and forth.

"I'm sure, I'll she saw was a light, then you flying into the trees, she probably just thinks you got into a fight." Lynn answered as she leaned agents the school building.

Yusuke sighed and stopped his passing then ran his figures through his hair. "Kurama is going to ride me again about not being careful and too noticeable. "

---

I looked around he court year looking for Keiko and the others, I wanted to asked Yusuke what he was doing last night, all I got from Keiko was that he was probably in a fight, but the last time I checked fighting didn't cause bright blue lights to appear.

I sighed as I turned a corner "Kurama is going to ride me again about not being careful and too noticeable" confusion struck me as I heard and saw Yusuke.

"Who's Kurama, and what about being careful and too noticeable?" I asked causing Yusuke to almost jump out of his skin.

"Oh nothing important" Lynn cut in as she pushed herself of the wall "Just Yusuke fighting again and almost getting caught by one of the night guards" she added walking towards me and slinging her arm around my shoulder.

I just looked at her "And Kurama?" I asked as I saw Yusuke shoulder tense again.

"That would be me" came a smooth voice which cause me to twitched.

"Silly nickname red" I commented as I turned my head to see him.

"That's why I didn't tell you" he through back with a grin.

"That's why I didn't tell you" I mocked as I put my arm around Lynn's waist "want some ice cream" I asked putting some force in my arm causing her to turn with me.

----

Kurama watched as Kodie and Lynn walked away, but not before Kodie throwing him the finger behind her back.

"She really is something" Yusuke stated as he leaned agents the school wall.

"Always has been, now what pray tell hat am going to ride you for?" he stated with a slight glare towards Yusuke.

Yusuke turned his head and quickly mumbled out what had happened the night before, hoping Kurama and his inhuman hearing didn't catch what he said, but that was not the case.

Kurama gave Yusuke a look then shook his head "She's isn't stupid Yusuke, with her IQ and just plain curiosity, she will find out what happened, and will not let it go like the others."

Yusuke sighed "Well then I'm going to have to make her believe that something else happened."

"And how pretell are you going to do that?" Kurama asked crossing his arms.

"Simple" Yusuke grinned as he pushed himself off the wall.

--

I sighed as Mr. Kenny wrote out a quote from Shakespeare forbidden play Macbeth, _"__Out, damned spot! out, I say. One_;_two: why, then tis time to do't.—Hell is murky.—Fie, my lord, fie, a soldier, and afeard? What need we fear who knows it, when none can call our  
pow'r to accompt?—Yet who would have thought the old man to have had so much blood in him?" _

"What do you believe is meant by this quote?" he asked the class, and before he even got he words out hands flew up. Back in my old school we would try and look inevitable, so we wouldn't get asked.

He looked around the room, it was almost like he was personally looking at each student, then "how about" the class leaned in towards him. "Miss Kodie" they all shot back and looked at me like I was death or something.

"Umm,, well.." I started as I looked around the room a bit nervously.

"No need to be shy, Miss Kodie" he smoothly said, I malted a bit, no, bad, no drooling over the enemy.

I shook my head then placed it on my hand "Lady Macbeth, as has become her wont, sleepwalks through the royal castle. As her waiting-woman and her doctor listen in, she mutters fragments of an imaginary conversation that recalls the night she and her husband conspired to murder King Duncan. The hour is two o'clock; she upbraids her husband for his bad conscience; she insists that there will be nothing to fear once they've grabbed the crown; she marvels at how much blood Duncan had to shed. As Lady Macbeth replays this scene for the eavesdroppers, she not only incriminates herself, but also reveals the pangs of conscience she had ridiculed in her husband.

"Out, damn'd spot" is a prime example of "Instant Bard," tailor-made for ironic jokes and marketing schemes. But the "spot" isn't a coffee stain, it's blood. One motif of Macbeth is how tough it is to wash, scrub, or soak out nasty bloodstains. Macbeth had said that even the ocean couldn't wash his hands clean of Duncan's blood; Lady Macbeth, who scorned him then, now finds the blood dyed into her conscience. The king and queen persist in imagining that physical actions can root out psychological demons, but the play is an exposition of how wrong they are. (1)

Simple enough." I let out a sigh, the room was quit, I looked around everyone was now looking at me like I was from outer space.

"Yea??" I asked a bit annoyed.

"That was amazing" came Mr Kenny mused "and you did that with little effort" he added with a smile.

I shrugged "I already covered Macbeth in my old school, simple, it's easy to give an answer to something you've already done."

His smile fell into a grin "True, lets do another quote shall we"

--

I flopped down on my bed, damn teacher, he had me answer question for the rest of the class, I had to purposely get one wrong so he would stop asking me.

Kayko was gone to a meeting and said she wouldn't be back until late, she was going to take me around to all the different clubs and what not today. She figures I needed something to do after school.

I let out a sighed, I didn't even talk to anyone from home, not even my father, I didn't want to talk to him.

I sat up with a huff, I looked at my watch, it was only 3:30, Kayko was getting out for another 20 minutes. "I wonder if Lynn is around?" I mumbled as I jumped off the bed.

--

I turned the corner looking at the room numbers, she should be in her boyfriends room, I just hope they aren't doing the nasty.

"Two, that isn't as bad as last week" came Yusuke voice from an opened door. I jumped back and listen.

"Hn, the fox said you almost got caught" It was strange voice, kind of dark.

"And you let that disgusting decrease of a… "Shhe, I think some one is listening." came Yusuke voice again. I froze and did the only thing that I could I ducked into the first room I saw.

I quickly shut the door and let out a breath. "May what do I own the visit?" I jumped and turned around and whished I had died when I saw who was sitting at the desk when a book in his hands.

"I,, a,, umm… Was looking for.. Lynn" I managed to stumble out as his green eyes looked at me with amusement. He closed his book and rose from his seat. "Is that so?" his voice was smooth and dear I saw sexy.

"Yes that is so" I through back as I watch him walk towards me.

"Now why would Lynn be in this hall way?" he asked with his smooth voice that made my heart jumped for a second. Daww, I will not be loose to his evil sexiness.

"Her boy, I mean she's with her boy" I stumbled again, damn I sound like a babbling fool.

Red stopped in front of me and put his hand on the door, he leaned in "room 432, two doors down" I caught my breath as he pulled back and grinned back me.

"I hate you" I through out in a hateful tone, he gave a chuckle as I reached for the door knob.

---

Kodie left the room in a huff, Kurama didn't mind he found her interesting, and he liked to have a little fun now and then. He went back to his seat, he wasn't sat down tow minutes when Yusuke came through the door.

"I think someone was listening in on me and Hiei" he rushed you in a panic.

Kurama gave him a annoyed look as he took back up his book "It was probably Kodie" his answer was short.

"How would you know?" Yusuke asked back with a look in his brown eyes.

"Because just 5 minutes ago she jumped into my room, looking like a caught mouse." he mused as he turned a page in the heavy chemistry book.

"Damn, I wonder what she heard?" Yusuke muttered as he leaned agents the door.

"Not much, don't worry about her to much, just be careful around her that's all." Kurama stated turning yet another page.

"Easy for you to say, all you got to do is throw on the charm and the girls go all mush brains, I try that and Kayko slaps me" He muttered rubbing his cheek where the said person whacked him one just earlier that day.

Kurama chuckled "Kodie isn't like the other girls around here"

---

I let out a breath as I came to Mat's room, who was Lynn's boyfriend.

Red's a real smooth talker when he wanted to be, got the looks to back it up to. I shook my head and knock on the door. There was a pause then an fait "Go away" was heard.

I looked at the door, then shouted "WILL YOU TWO GIVE IT A REST!!!" There was another pause until the door slammed opened and there stood Mat with his pants undone, his shirt half on. Lynn was in the back pulling up her skirt and trying to do up her shirt at the same time.

"Please" I stressed as I pushed passed him and into the messy room. "we've been out of class since 2:30" I added as I kick his chair out before sitting on it. Lynn shot me a glare over her shoulder. "Don't give me that look, be happy it was me and not a teacher" I stressed at her as I crossed my arms.

"You got nothing better to do then bother us?" Matt finally spoke as he shut the door and shot me a gale with his dark eyes.

"Not really" I answered as I put my hands behind my head. "can't do much with the teachers watching my every move" I mumble so only Lynn could hear. She giggled while Matt just looked confused.

"What kind of a name is Kodie anyways, isn't it like a boys name?" he asked walking over to Lynn to help her get dressed.

I glared at him "Sorry if my mother wanted a boy"

"Kodie can be a girls name to Matty-cakes." Lynn giggled, I gagged a little.

"Whatever" he mumbled as kissed her neck. "I'm right here" I blurted out with annoyance.

"I know, I know" Lynn stressed as she button up her blazer. I gave a sighed as I walked back towards the door. "Really I've seen rabbit more in control then you two"

---


	5. Well This is Nice

_**Can this get any Worst?  
Well This is Nice**_  
**Chapter 5**  
**By:**_ShadowsOfTheHeart _

**- "**_And I ran through the night scared, but when I saw you all my fears disappeared then all there was , was me and you._**" -**

**Note: … I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Please Review  
**

* * *

--- 

"Hey Kodie!!?" I opened one eye and looked down from the tree I was lid in. Kayko was looking up at me with something in her eyes. I sighed then rolled until I was off the breach, I didn't a little flip before I hit the ground, my knees buckled under the extra weigh. I just brushed it off as I stood.

"That was cool" this was Lynn.

"No biggy, usually there's water under me though" I mumbled as I turned to the girls.

"Well, anyways, here" Kayko mused as she handed me a letter of a sort. I looked at her as I took the bluish pink thing. "What is it?"

"It's a invite of some sort" Kayko stated "I got it from Shuichi" she added with a smile.

"OEE, An invitation" Lynn butted in as she flouted over to me and looked over my shoulder. I glared at her and started to open the letter when "time to settle our little misunderstanding" I let out a sigh as I handed the invite to Lynn. "Hold that will you" I managed to mutter as I started to take off my blazer. Screw the teachers, she has been bugging me since I got here. Breaking into my locker, trashing my homework, and I even think she tried to get into my room once. I have been here a over a month now all I'll I seem to be getting for her is misery. Time to put princess in her place.

"Oh, looks like your going to take us one then" she mused at he snapped her fingers, and like last time her two lackeys appeared.

"Well, I hope you know a good plastic surgeon" I stated with a grin as I walked towards them.

Jenny looked at my wither her confused blue eyes. "Why is that?"

I started to roll up my blouse sleeves "Cause when I'm done with you and those girl of yours" I shot them a cold look "you're going to need one"

She just laughed, then the other two cut in. "your death wish" I muttered as I took my fighting stance. It's an unusual one, one I made up myself, they don't call me a genius for nothing you know.

They just looked at me, it was like they never saw a fighting stance before. This could be interesting.

"Well" Jenny hissed "what are you waiting for, get her" she stomped her foot, then like they where waiting for it, both charged at me with death in there eyes.

The purple hair girl swiped at me, I took a step back, her name was Luna, she was from the UK somewhere. I grabbed the other girls arm with a strong grip, I could hear her cring, her name was Jodie, she was from here, her family was very wealthy, and I think they have some royal ranking or something like that.

I dug my feet into the ground and use the momentum she already had to spun her around hard, in the process I hit Luna square in the side, I let go sending both on them to the ground rather painfully. I dusted off my hands then looked at Jenny "want to join them?" I pointed at them and gave her amused smile.

She just looked at me in shock "what are you?"

I cocked a eye brown "last I check I was a girl, with a few metal problems" I grinned at the last part as I pointed at my head.

"What's going on here?" came a smooth voice, I cringed and turned around to see Mr. Kenny looking at us with a stern look in his beautiful eyes.

Jenny zoomed passed me, I could feel the wine flip up my hair as she went. She pitched right into his chest, I could see the fake tears forming in her pretty blue eyes. "She attacked me, so my friends tried to stop her, and, and," she bellowed.

I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, really, who the hell does that brat think she is. I grew up in a house full of guys, does she really think I was just going to let her walk all over me. Gees, and they call me crazy.

"Is this true, Miss Kodie?" his eyes burned into mine, damn he's one sexy man, mental slap, your about to get detection get a hold of your self woman. "No, her croons attacked me first, mere self defence, I didn't even touch her. I was over here minding my own business when she popped out of now where, really, I don't like fighting"

He pushed the girl off him and looked at her "is this true?" she sniffed and shook her head no. I slapped my forehead then turned to Lynn for some support.

"Kodie isn't lying, Mr. Kenny" Lynn use her good girl voice as he placed her hands behind her back.

He looked at her then at Kayko "It's true, Jenny started it" a smug smile crossed my face while Jenny's fake tears ran dry.

"Jenny gather up your girl's and meet me in the office, Kodie you and your friends go about your business" He was stern in his words, I think I almost drooled.

Jenny did as she was told and got the two beat up girls, well the most I did was knock the wind out of them, they should be happy I didn't go for the face. She shot me a glare as she passed, I stuck out my tong at her. They left and everything is quit once again, the was until "This is cool" Lynn had took it upon herself to open my invite. I rushed over to her and grabbed it out of her hands.

"_Dear Miss Lewis." _I started reading it out loud

"_This is a formal invitation to the science ball for 2008, it will be our pleasure to have you attend this year. We know you have declined others in the passed but it was please us greatly if you would take the time this year to attend. You may bring a date or a close friend, and of course you parents are welcome to attend if they like. _

_If you do choose to attend the location will be the Grand Princess Hotel, In England. There will be a formal dinner at 8pm, followed by other activities through out the evening. This will be taking place on the 8th of November, please don't be late _

_Sincerely_

_**John Dorian." ** _

I sighed as I started to crumple up the letter, I have gotten these every year since I turned 11, and even year I told them no, and that I couldn't make it. It doesn't surprise me that they know I'm here, since the invite was send to the school. Father probably told them.

"Why are you doing that?" Lynn stressed as she tried to stop me. I jumped back "They pull this every year, they just want to show me all, and all that junk" I started to tare at the letter, put good old Kayko pulled it out of my hand.

"Don't be like that, I got an invitation as well" she was glaring at me with her words.

"But it's all formal, and I don't really have anything that's formal." I started to trail off. "I don't have that much money"

"Well we can fix that" Lynn mused as she though he arm around my shoulders.

"Yea" Kayko joined in as she appeared on the other side of me.

"No you don't have to" started as they started to walk with me in tow.

---

Kurama had watched everything from the side of the school building, he looked over at Yusuke. "She's no push over" he mutter putting his hands behind his head.

"No, did you see that stance?" he question as he mottled it over in his head.

"Yea, I haven't seen it before" he answered as he watched Kayko and Lynn drag her away.

"Hello boys" they both looked as they're favourite blue hair girl bounce over to them.

"Any news?" Yusuke asked with a yawn.

"There has been some demons spotted on the south end of the part, and there has also been some reports of teen girl going missing around there as well." Yusuke eyes harden. "How many?" Botan pulled out her little black book. "The 3rd was reported this morning" she closed the book.

"I'll go with you tonight, I'll get Hiei as well" Kurama stated with a distance look in his eyes. "And it would be a good idea if we can convince the girl to stay in" he added looking black over his shoulder.

"That's not a problem, I'll just tell Kayko what's going on.. " It's Kodie, she in the dark about us" he cut looking back at her.

"Right, I forgotten about that" she mumbled

"Don't worry, Kayko will keep her in, I'll just have to go buy some ice cream and we're all set" Yusuke stated with a grin as he pushed himself off the wall.

---

"That's way to expensive" I stated as I put the dark blue strapless dress back on the rack.

"Oh don't be silly" Lynn mused as she took the dress and handed it to me. "We told you, we got it" Kayko cute in with a smile.

"But, that's a lot of money I don't have, I wouldn't be able to pay you back" I stressed as I pushed the dress back in Lynn's arms.

"Don't worry about it, think of it as a gift" she smiled at me as she pushed me towards the dressing room.

"but" I protested.

"no but's to it" Kayko called as she answered her cell phone.

---

"Yusuke what is it?… where am I… I'm down town….. What do you mean come back now…. Hold it what's going on…. Yes Kodie is with me…. Getting her a dress… Yusuke tell me what's going on or so help me…………Yusuke……..Yusuke……." Kayko looked at her phone, the battery was dead "guess I should have charged it this morning." She shrugged it off then ran over to the dressing room.

---

"Damn it, I got cut off, probably forgot to charge her phone again." he stress as h chucked his phone, Kurama caught it "what about Lynn?" he asked looking at the phone.

"She doesn't have one, she broke it last week" he answered as he ran his fingers through his stiff hair.

"Kodie?" he question looking at Botan.

"I don't think so, I remember her saying something about she didn't have a need for it because she never got a single in her town."

Kurama let out a sigh "do you know where they went?"

"She said they where down town getting Kodie a dress." Yusuke thought.

"They could be anywhere" Kurama stated "we'll just have to keep a eye out for them and hope they don't take the shortcut through the park."

---

"Is it really okay that you guys spent all that money on me?" I stressed as we walked towards the park. It was the quickest way back and it was starting to get dark,

"We already told you it was okay." Lynn stressed as she linked her arm with mine.

"okay okay," I finally gave in, we hit the start of the path when a rush of cold hit me like a baseball bat. "Did you guy's feel that?" I question as I pulled my blazer tighter around me.

"Yea that was a strange cold breeze" Lynn stated as she pressed closer to me. Kayko then appeared on the other side of me, linking with my other arm.

"Winter just probably coming early" I mused as we walked into the darkening path.

---

"did you feel that?" Yusuke stressed as he started to do up his blazer, a first for him.

"Ice demon" Hiei hissed as he scanned the area.

Kurama nodded his head and pulled out his rose whip. "I just hope the girls didn't come this way"

"Lynn should have sense it" Yusuke muttered "I hope she sense it"

---

We have been walking for 5 minutes now, and it completely black, I didn't even think the sun could set that fast. And something as bothering me, like we shouldn't be here. I looked towards Lynn, she had the same look on her face. "Maybe we should turn back and get a cab" I stated in a clam voice as a freighting chill ran up my spin.

"Best idea I heard all day" Lynn stated, I looked at Kayko, she nodded her head. "It's settled then" I mused with a smile as I turned our little group around and started to head back.

"Hello there" came a smooth dark voice, it froze me and the others. I turned my head back and saw a man with long white hair and glowing ice blue eye's, _please let that be the moon light hitting his eyes. _I tried ignore that fact that there was no moon out.

Lynn's eyes harden as she let me go and turned fully around to face him "you two keep going" she stated in a clam yet sharp voice, one I didn't know she had.

"But" I started, she put her hand up to stop me while Kayko started to pulled me away_. Am I missing something here? _

"Now its rude to leave" we stopped when a new person flickering in front of us, I check my eyes making sure I wasn't seeing things. _Did I fall and hit my head back there or somewhere? _

"Shit" I heard Lynn hiss, this was defiantly getting stupid. Oh why must I be curse with such fucked up luck?.

"Now that is no language for a lady" this was the white haired guy, I shivered at his voice, I got a bad feeling about those two. I head her body weight shift, I couldn't help but look back at her. Amusing to what I see, she was in a fighting stance, I've seen it before, but I can't remember the name.

"Kodie?" I heard Kayko stressed as she grabbed onto my arm.

I looked back, there was the second with long greenish hair and is that "please tell me you don't see glowing red eyes?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't" she answered back holding on to me tighter.

"what are you??" I stressed out a little scared shifting my body to shield Kayko.

He gave me a evil smirk "No one special" then he vanished, I looked around confused_, did I just have a laps of the mind? _

"AHH" I head Lynn scream, I turned around fast only to have green haired boy flash in front of me, I didn't have time to think when he grabbed my called and lifted me off the ground to his eye level. Did I forget to mention that this guy is like close to 7f tall. I heard Kayko stumble back. Great I'm going to die by some inhuman creep. What else can go wrong?

"My aren't you a pretty thing, but" I watched him as he lifted his other hand and ran it down my cheek, I shuttered as I tried to stay clam, which was getting harder by the minute.

"You shouldn't have such nice long hair pull back" his breath was warm on my skin, I want to throw up. He moved his hand to my hair and in one quick movement my hair came out of its braid and flowed around me. My fear rose greater now, he moved his face closer to mine, I could smell iron on his breath. Wait, iron, all the blood ran from my face, I as white sharp fans appeared as he smirk.

I closed my eyes and did the only thing I could think of I screamed as sharply as I could "GET AWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" It was like time stopped when I heard a cutting sound, I fell, and hit the ground hard. _That's going to leave a mark. _I opened my eyes and saw Red with some kind of whip, he was standing where that thing just was, then I hear a yell and the other one went flying into the air and went up in blue flames. I sat there in shock "please tell me I've gone crazy and this has all just been illusion made up in my mind" Red knelt down in from on me. "Are you all right?" his voice was soft and almost comforting.

I looked into his green eyes "I don't know" sharp pain hit me then every think when dark.

---

Kurama caught the girl and glared at Hiei. "You didn't have to do that"

"Hn, just tell the fire-starter to make up a story." He flickered out of sight. Kurama looked down at Kodie, _didn't think her hair was that long. _he smile as he lid her on the ground _looks nice._

"Is she okay?" Kayko rushed out as she ran to them.

"She's fine, just tell her she tripped and hit her head on a rock, just pretend that everything that happened was a dram" he looked back at Lynn who was whipping away some blood off her head. She gave a thumbs up and skipped over to them.

"Where's Yusuke?" Kayko wonder, and just like a que a blast of blue light flew over them, followed by "you an't getting away this time"

They all let out a sigh "Yusuke!"…

---

"Hey Kodie!!" A sharp pain cut through my cheek, my eyes snapped opened. I sat up fast and looked around. "What happed to the monsters and Red." they just looked at me like I was crazy.

"What in god name are you going on about?" Lynn question as she took my shoulders. I looked at her "You know, we got attacked by big, yet very good looking, monsters." I stated back as seriously as I could.

Kayko and Lynn laughed "listen the only think that happened, was you tripping up and taking us with you, you've been out for a good 20 minutes I was about to go call for help." Lynn stated wit a grin as she helped me up.

"but…ahh" I wined as I put my hand to my head and felt a lump. _I guess she was right _I then check my hair, it was still in It's braid. "Well I feel stupid then" I mumbled as Lynn and Kayko took my arms and started to walk.

"Don't be, could make for a good story" Kayko mused.

I gave a shrug. "Maybe" I looked back over my shoulder _it was so real though._

"So Red was in the dream hey" Lynn pointed out as she nudged me. I shot her a glare "don't even go there."

---

Kurama and Yusuke watched the girls walk down the path, "looks like it worked" Yusuke muttered as he kicked his captured demon.

"For now, I dough she'll be trick the second time" Kurama stated as he jumped into a tree.

"Going to follow them home?" Yusuke muttered as he picked up his captured demon buy the thick rope it was tied up with.

"Yes, I don't want a repeat, they could have gotten seriously injured or worst" His voice was clam yet sharp.

"I hear yea, I'll take him to back to the king, I'm sure he got something planned for this one" Yusuke mused as he flicked his hand.

--


	6. Am I Crazy?

_**Can this get any Worst?  
Am I Crazy?**_  
**Chapter 6**  
**By:**_ShadowsOfTheHeart _

_------------_

_**- "**Why can't I see when I want to see you?**" - **_

_---------_

**Note: Here is you next chapter people… Enjoy... Review Please  
**

* * *

--

I rubbed my head again as I looked in the mirror, _was that really all a fucked up dream?_ it was bugging me to no end. It just felt to real, to there, to be a delusional dream.

"Hey" came Kayko's voice, I looked in the mirror. "hello, you know this bump is pretty big, I'm surprise I didn't get a concussion" she smiled at me as she picked up my hair brush.

"You had me a Lynn worried for a second" she stated as she started to brush out my long hair.

"I had myself worried" I mumbled with a sigh.

Kayko chuckled "You know you have such nice hair, why do you always keep it up?" she asked me.

I shrugged "it's gets in my face, and I use to play a lot of sports, I guess I'm just use to having it up."

"You know we have great sports teams here" she mused as she hit a tangle, I cringed a bit but brushed it off.

"I've heard, I don't want to though, it was more of my dad's doing then anything" I mumbled out.

"Oh, well we have a opening in the science club then" she stated looking at me in the mirror with amused eyes.

I sighed "I'll think about it"

---

Kurama looked at his invite to the science ball, he went to it every year, and every year he got the same bull from all the professor there, trying to recruit him to their college or university. Never has he seen Kodie there, she was the really smart one, for staying away.

He ran his fingers through his hair as Kodie's frighten face flashed into his mind. Hiei had told them to watch to see what she would do, but as Kurama suspected she just screamed. Hiei had this idea that she had more then just brains. He had also seen her little squabble with jenny, and thought her fighting stance unusual.

He remember her face when the demon breathed on her, it was like she knew what he was, and when he took her hair out of its long braid, that was it, Kurama couldn't hold back any more, so he saved her. He let out a sigh as the image of those big eyes looking up at him burned into his mind. So lost, so confused, so scared.

He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "You looked troubled" came the voice his long time friend.

"Hello Hiei" Kurama answered turning to his friend.

"You didn't answer my question" his voice was cold but that was nothing strange.

"I was just" he started, he turned his head away "it's nothing" he added with a light smile.

"Right" Hiei through back.

"Is there any thing you want?" Kurama asked not bothering to hid his the annoyance in his smooth voice.

"Next time don't interfere" it was more of an order then a suggestion.

"She will not see a next time" Kurama stressed his green eyes harden at his friend.

"You can't control this" Hiei muttered "I know I'm right" he added before disappearing. Kurama let out a heavy sigh at his friend's actions as he again ran his hand through his long red hair.

--

It didn't take long for word to spear about mind and jenny's little spat the other day. People where starring at me, pointing, and I think some where laughing, I don't know what she started, but I'm damn will going to personally beat her this time.

"Teacher had to save you" this was a different voice, I stopped and turned around. It was a girl around 5'6 so me being only 5'2 had to tilt my head a bit to look at her face. She was a pretty thing with long curly black hair and dark green eyes. She had a smug look on her pretty face, and I think she might possibly be a Jenny want-a-be.

"Teacher did what now?" I mused with a sly grin.

"You heard me" she through back in a spat "Teacher save you, cause you where to scared to fight Jenny by yourself." she looked over her shoulder, as Jenny and her croons came around the corner with smug looks on her made up faces.

"Well, I think you've been misinformed" I stated back as I crossed my arms.

"Is that so" She answered back with fake surprise.

"Yup, the princess is coming herself why don't we ask her" I mused as the said person appeared next to my variable attacker.

"Kodie" she mused not hiding her look of disgust for me.

"Jen" I through back just to annoy her. "Me and….?" I question as I pointed at curly.

"Sam" she cut in rather feisty.

"Right , me and Samantha here was just discussing our little spat the other day, and it appears that for some reason, little Samantha here has gotten the wrong story." I let a smirk cross my face "why is that?"

Jenny gave a nervous laugh "Whatever do you mean?"

I chuckled "well, she says that I was scared to fight so I ran into the teachers arms for safety form the bid bad Jenny" I waved my arms for dramatic effect.

"Well I didn't…." "Waite" Sam cut in and looked at Jenny "Prove it" she added with a smirk as she stepped aside.

"I don't fight unless I see a threat" I stated flatly and turned to leave.

"Then that just proved that I was right" Sam stressed out in a snooty way.

"Believe whatever you want, but unless she attacks me, I an't getting into no fight" I through back with annoyance. _Really I don't need the attention_

"Well" I heard Sam stresses as I started to walk away.

"Sorry just got my nails done" I heard Jenny say, then her 4 inch heels clicked away leaving a very disgruntled Sam behind.

---

Class was boring as usual. Half this stuff I've already learned, but they don't let you take university classes here, so I'm stuck with what they give me.

I looked over at the clocked at sat on my desk, it was 3, the clubs should be starting soon. I sighed as I went over Kayko's officer. I could do it, and I never got the chance to be in something like that before.

I swung my lags over my bed, "Okay" I muttered as I grabber my blazer off my chair and ran out the door "It can't be to bad" I muttered shut the door and started to run down the hall doing up my blazer as I went.

_If you want to drop in, it's in room 678, west wing. _


	7. Science Club?

_**Can this get any Worst?  
Science Club?**_  
**Chapter 7**  
**By:**_ShadowsOfTheHeart _

_**- "**Chemicals reacting all the time, all it takes is for the right kind of chemicals to come together to realized that I've always been…..**" -**_

**Note: Here is your next chapter, That you four the reviews, and to Jordan Mustang i didn't know that John Dorian was the name of the main char. of scrubs. I don't i have even watch it before.. Thnaks for the info.  
**

* * *

_--------_

"The national competition is in 2 weeks, following that, the winners will be the special guest at the science ball that following night." Kayko's voice was loud and formal. "Here's the bad news" she muttered as she tuned to face her follow students. "We need a total of 5, we only have 3, counting me"

There was mutters and mumbles. "What about Shuichi?" asked a blond hair girl with glassy blue eyes, that where hidden by a pair of thick purple plastic frame glasses.

Kayko sighed "Remember, he already told us he was just going to help with projects, but wouldn't join."

"But maybe if we tell him our situation" came a second girl with red hair and deep bluish-grey eyes.

"I asked him last night" Kayko stated back with frustration. "He just gave me the run around, again! Maybe I can get Yusuke to beat some sense into him.. Yes that's what I'll do" Kayko turned back towards the window with a evil glint in her pretty deep brown eyes.

The other two girl looked at each other "Should we call the cops?" the blond whispered.

"I don't know, it might work" replied the red read as they looked back at there caption. Then just as they where going to agree with Kayko's crazy plan, there was a swinging sound and "Am I late?"

They all turned around, the two girls gave a confused look while Kayko smiled "No your just in Time Kodie"

_------_

I looked at Kayko as she walked towards me "I am?" I asked as she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the front of the class room.

"Yes, everyone" Kayko stated to the two other girls that was in the room. "This is Kodie-Lynn Lewis, and she is going to be our fourth member" I looked at Kayko.

"Hey I just…… "Kodie-Lynn as in thee Kodie-Lynn?" stated the blond with purple glasses.

"UA?" I stated back, just looking at her.

"The science genius?" stressed the red head as her grey blue eyes lit up.

I looked back at Kayko "You said" … "I didn't tell them, they know you by name cause of the actual last month" Kayko muttered "now please listen to what I have to say" she added while placing her hand on my shoulder.

I gave a nod with a roll of my eyes, she just gave me a smile "There is national science competition in 2 weeks, and we need another 2 members, so could you be a sweetie and help us?"

I looked at her then at the girls, they where giving me pleading looks "but I don't compete"

"I know, I know, but just this once and we can even disguise you, that's if you want" Kayko through out in a pleading way.

"Fine" I muttered crossing my arms "but" I added "I get to choose the disguise" I added with a smile.

"Yayaya" they cheered as I got a hug from Kayko.

"Now let me introduce you" Kayko suddenly stated pushing me away. "This is Lorie" she pointed to the blond with the glasses, she was pretty.

"And this is Alana" she pointed to the red head.

"Hello," I mused back with a smile.

"No we need one more person" Kayko stated as he mind drifted back to her original plan.

"Forget about that, lets go and get Kodie's getup" Alana stated as she grabbed my arm.

_------_

Kurama gave a sigh as he walked towards the science club, he felt bad for giving Kayko the run around last night. They need 5 members, and he refused, then just a few minutes ago Yusuke jumped him in the hall telling him to stop being stupid and join the damn club. Kurama guess that Kayko had put him up to it. But even if he did join, where were they going to get the last member?. He shook his head as he came to the door, he could hear the girls giggling over something. He brushed it off and walked in.

------

"I always wonder what I'd look like as a blond." I giggled as the door opened, I head Kayko gave a yup of joy, so I turned around and froze. Red was standing there in the door way with Kayko telling how glade she was that he finally joined.

"Now we have five!!" Shouted Alana.

"And who is this?" he asked as he walked over to me. I felt like laughing, I gave him an amused look through my blue tinted glasses.

"This is …" "Kit" I gave him a smiled as I held out my hand to him "I'm in the Jr. class" he took my hand and smiled back. ,

"That would explain why I haven't seen you before." he answered back with amusement in his beautiful greed eyes.

I giggled as I took my hand back "Well, you'll get to see me everyday now" I winked at him then turned away, my now long blond hair flipping up as I did so.

_------_

"Your evil" Kayko laughed as I took off the blond wig, I gave her a grin. "I know, it was just to much fun to pass up" I took off my glasses and tossed them on my bed, I then walked over to my closet and stuffed the wig in the back.

"Where did you come up with that name?" she asked my as I went back to my bed.

"It's an old nick name that my friends use to call me" I stated with a annoyed look in my eyes.

"It's cute" she smiled at me "So…what about the science ball?" she added as I turned to her..

"I'm still going" I stated with a grin "Just as Kit now" I added with a evil glint in my odd colored eyes.

_----_

Kurama landed without a sound, it was a dark night with the thick smell of blood in the air. His deep green eye shifted, he jumped, missing the needle that was meant for his death. He ran though the dark forest, dodging needles here and there. "SPIRT GUN!!" a bright blue light passed of Kurama head, hitting a darken creature hidden in the tress. Kurama stood up and gave a annoyed sigh "Yusuke!" he stressed as his long time friend landed beside him.

"Sorry, I guess that was just a little to much?" Kurama rolled his eye and called back his whip. "Just a little" he muttered as he started to walk away form him.

"He did it again I presume" came a cold voice as red eyes glowed in the darkness.

"Hey, I'm still here" Yusuke shouted in annoyance.

"We needed him alive" Kurama stated in a harsh manner.

"I got carried away" Yusuke shouted as he ran after his friend.

"You always get carried away" Hiei muttered as he flickered by Kurama side.

"He had information on…" "I know, I know, and I'm sorry" Yusuke muttered as he placed his hand behind his head.

"I still think it's that girl with the strange fighting stance" Hiei stated flickering away.

------

I rolled over in my bed, it was late, but I couldn't sleep. I sat up and looked around the room, I felt sad and frustrated. I wanted to screamed, but that was normal for me. I have been this way since my mother died. I shook my head and through my lags out over the side of the bed. The room was cold, winter was coming fast, but I've only known my cold stormy winter, I don't know what the winters are like here. I think it rains a lot. I pulled on my slippers, then grabbed my jacket, taking a walk I'll ways seen to calm me when I got this way. I started to walk then stopped, I ran to my closet and took out the wig, quickly put it on then went to get my glasses, no need for people to know it's me.

I closed the door soundly so I wouldn't wake Kayko. The hallway was lit, it always was. We didn't have a curfew, as long as we were back before class started; and we wouldn't aloud on the boys floor after midnight.

I hurried down the hall so no one could tie my to my room.

------

Kurama and Yusuke came through the gates, it was a side gate was a card key lock, only students could access then with their student ID's. You not mad are you?" Yusuke asked again as they passed though the gate.

"No Yusuke, just annoyed." he started back as he put his hands into his blazer.

"Next time I'll be more careful, when Botan gets wind of this I'm doomed" He dramatically exclaimed.

Kurama chuckled as blond hair caught his eye. "Yusuke you go ahead I'm going to go take a walk." Yusuke looked back at him then shrugged "okay, I'm going see if Kayko is up" he mused.

"I wouldn't do that" Kurama called, Yusuke looked back at him as is to why? "Kodie isn't a nice sleeper" Yusuke got the hint, and hung his head in defeat. Kurama chuckled again at his friend, then wonder off the main patch to find the blond that caught his eye.

------

I took in the cool air and wrapped my jacket closer around me. It was nice a clam, but there was no moon making the night very dark and very edgy. Every now and then a light get cold wing would blow, causing my nice fake blond hair to blow in my face. Annoying I might add.

"It's dangerous to be out this late alone" came a smooth voice, I turned around and just glared at him.

"I think I can manage" I put my hand on my hip as Red approached me.Then like it was plane that nice wind blow, the hair flutter across my face, I gave a look of annoyance, while Red gave me a look of amusment.

"Really, Kit" he mused stopping in front of me.

I opened my mouth, then remember that I was in disguise, I couldn't be my rude self to him, Kit was the nice one. Oh damn me and my pride. "What are you doing out here?" okay I had nothing.

"I couldn't sleep" he smoothly stated looking up at the night sky.

I had to admit he was damn fine. "oh" I put my hands behind my back.

"and you?" his mysterious green eyes drifted towards mine, The wind blew, his red hair whipped behind him in a almost graceful way. I got a mouth full of blond wig hair, but in that moment something seem to hit me hard, him standing there in the shadows of this dark night and the wind blowing through his hair, it was, beautiful and I could feel those damn butterflies in my stomach. "I .. a… the same" I stumbled out. I think my voice box just crashed.

He smiled at me then held out his hand "need some company for the walk back?" I couldn't speak, I was right my voice box crashed and was now out of order, so I just nodded my hand and started to walk, which in my dazed like stat I walked straight pass him and his out stretched hand.

I could hear a light chuckle, I stopped and looked back at him as I found my voice "Coming?"

----


	8. Kit Or Kodie?

_**Can this get any Worst?  
Kit Or Kodie?**_  
**Chapter 8**  
**By:**_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

_---------------_

_------- _

_**- "**There's telling the truth, not telling the whole truth and Hiding the truth, can you do all three at the same time?**" -**_

_----_

_-- _

_- _

**Note: Thank you thank you for the reviews.  
**

* * *

---------

"So you got it?" Kayko asked me as I gave her a yawn and a look.

"Okay, okay" she mutter back as she put another problem on the board. "Shuichi this one is for you" she added turning around with a smirk. "This was the winning question last year."

"It 3000 pounds" he answered without looking at the question.

"You could at least look" I heard Alana mutter as she through down her pen.

Red looked up from his book "I attended the finals last year as a guest judge" he smirked "that was I question I gave"

Kayko blushed and quickly erased the problem. I looked at her through my tinted glasses, she caught my gaze then ran back to her bad. "I almost forgot" she rushed out as I smirk. She pulled out a sheet of paper "I got Kodie to do up some problems" she went back to the bored.

Kurama put down his book "Well then this should be interesting."

I glanced back at him _you have no idea._

_----_

It was 4:00 and I was hungry, I really gave the group a run for there money with my nice questions, even had to make Kurama think a couple of times.

"Kit" I turned around and smiled as Red approached me, I had to suppress my urge to through my success in his face. The last time I did that I end face up in a very cold garden pond.

"You forgot this" My eyes almost popped out of my head, it was my personal journal. I quickly grabbed the black leather book from him and held it close.

"I didn't read it" he rushed out in his defence.

I tilted my head and looked out at him over my glasses "How did you know it was mine?"

"It was at the desk you were sitting at" I slid my eyes at him "okay, I just opened it to the first page." I sighed, it's a good thing Andrew gave this to me, it's says "_To my favourite short Kitty cat_" if he would have turned the page he would have seen_"Kodie-Lynn Maria Lewis" _

I turned back around "Okay then" I muttered "thank you" I stated back as I started to walk.

----

Kurama smirked as he watched Kit, or should he say Kodie walk away. He knew what she was pulling, he knew her sent, and he knew those eyes. He was just playing along with her act, why she need to disguise herself, that was a mystery to him.

"Who was that?" Yusuke stated literately appearing next to Kurama.

"Her name is Kit, she's from one of the Jr. classes" Kurama mused, _let see is Yusuke can figure it out_

"Really, didn't think you were into the younger ones" Kurama almost fell over.

"No Yusuke, she on the science team, you know the one you threatened me for" Kurama glared at him and started to walk away.

"Oh, well Kayko was going to…" "I know, I know" Kurama cute in with a smirk. "Couldn't have that now could we"

-----

I through off the wig and my glasses, that thing was itchy, I then went over to my desk and stuffed my journal I there, can't let that fall into anyways hands.

"Hello" I spun around, no one was there, _I going crazy again_ I brushed it off, but it was bothering me, so I did my normal, I grabbed my iPod and jumped into bed. _I don't need this right now_

---

Hiei flickered from her window, his investigation was getting him more answers every day, and weather not Kurama like it, she was possibility who they'd been looking for.

\----

"I thought Kodie was coming to" Lynn stated as she crossed her arms.

"She was asleep when I got back to the room, she hasn't been sleeping good since she's been here." Kayko worried as her and Lynn started walking.

"Botan said she couldn't make it again" Lynn suddenly added waving at the guard.

"She's never around, always working" Kayko muttered as a cool wind played with her long brown hair.

"I think Kodie needs to relax" Lynn changing the subject again.

"Why is that?" Kayko asked as they stopped at an street light.

"Well she always seem tense and well, distracted" Lynn answered back letting her eyes wonder.

"I noticed that as well, she doesn't talk about her home at all, a she never calls anyone." Kayko added as they crossed the street. "I head her leave last night"

"Really" Lynn mused as they came to there side of the road and started walking again.

"Yea it was late, around 3 or so, could have been later" she pulled her cote closer around her.

"Do you know where she went?" Lynn tossed some change to a bum on the street.

"No, she wasn't gone that long, 20 minutes at most" as added looking to at the darkling sky "looks like rain" she added with a sigh.

"I hate the rain" Lynn added as they came to the bus stop.

----

I woke to the scattering sound of the rain hitting the window, I looked at my watch, it was 6:30. I rolled to the side of the bed and onto the floor. The room was dark, I hate the dark. I took off my head phones as I stood up. I reach for the desk light, I clicked it and nothing happened. I sighed _please don't tell me the power is gone. _

I turned and walked towards the door where the main light switch was, I flicked it, nothing. I sighed again and tried the door, it was lock._but it's a dead bolt. _I check the lock, it wasn't close, I started to panic as I tried the door again. Nothing, I was stuck in the dark. I could feel tears in my eyes as I went to the window and through open the curtains, nothing, all there was, was black, darkness, nothingness.

I could feel my breathing acting up as I back away from the windows. "Hello" I head it again, it was a child's voice, very sweet very scary. I fell to the floor and took my head in my hands hoping it would all end, _it's all a dream, just a dream, it's not real, nothing is here, you're asleep, this isn't _"Real" I breathed out as tears streamed down my face.

"Why are you so sad?" there it was again.

"Go away" I whispered out as I shook my head and head it tighter. "You're….. not…… real" I whispered again as I tried to clam my breathing.

"You have to open up and let me in!" the voice was angry now and a force pushed me back, my back his hard agents the door, I could taste the better iron blood in my mouth. I couch and rolled on my back.

"you're not real!" I stressed back.

"Stop being so stubborn, and let me in" My body lifted off the floor. "You have to!!!!" I struggled agents the hold.

"YOU'RE NOT REAL!!!!!!!!" I yelled as I snapped my eyes opened, I could see ice purple eyes looking back at me. "GET OUT OF MY HEAF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

----

I hit the floor hard, I was tangled in my blanks, I stood up fast and went to my lamp, it came on and lit up the room. I looked at the clock, it was 7:30, I missed supper. I tasted something in my mouth, I put my hand up and ran into across my lips, when I took it down I froze. "blood?" I turned around fast and looked around the room. The door busted open.

"Are you alright" Kayko rushed over to me while Yusuke checked around the room, Kayko took my hand. "What happened? I was banging on the door, you where screaming" I looked at her with lost eyes. "There's nothing out side" it was Red's voice.

"It was just a dream" I mumbled as I pushed Kayko away and turned to the curtains, I flung them open, the rain still hit the window, in it's hypnotic fashion, I could see some of the lights from the city. "A dream". I felt dizzy, I think they were talking to me, I don't know it was muffled, I stumbled, and…

-----

Kurama caught her before she smashed her head off the desk. "What the hell happened" Yusuke stressed while Kurama placed Kodie back in her mangled bed.

"A mind attack" Kurama stressed placing his hand on her forehead. "She has a fever, side effects" he mumbled standing up.

"What's going on" Lynn stress as she came into the room.

"Kodie was attacked" Kayko exclaimed.

"What, how, when?" she stressed pushing passed Kurama.

"Mental attack, some one was trying to get into her head" Hiei explained as he flickered into the room. "Her mental defence was to strong she drove him out" he added crossing his arms.

"Why would," she shook her head "Could it be a new kind of attack on the girls now?" Lynn stressed looking back at Kurama.

He looked away "I don't know.. "You know I'm right" Hiei cut in looking at Kurama.

"It can't be her, she's human" Yusuke stressed closing the bathroom door.

"She not all human" Hiei stated, as he turned around "I'll put a barrier up, no one will bother her to night" he added flickering out of sight.

"What's going on?" Kayko stressed looking at Yusuke.

"Remember when I told you this mission was manly to look for someone" Yusuke explained while Kurama ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yea" Kayko eyed him,

"Hiei thinks it's her" Kurama cut in. "But I know it's not, she human, well at least part human" he looked at the sleeping girl.

"You notice it too" Lynn mumbled crossing her arms.

"Hello Human here" Kayko stated with annoyance as she pointed at herself.

"Kodie is ¼ demon, she probably doesn't even know it, the girl we're looking for is 1/2 demon." Yusuke stated walking to the window.

"Do you know her name?" Kayko asked walking to him.

"Marlene Maria-Lynn, we don't knew her maiden name, she was last seen at this school" Kurama finished.

"Short, dark hair, dark eyes, short hair, dresses nice" Yusuke added as he recalled the information he went over so many times in his head.

Kurama sighed as he looked back at Kodie who rolled on her side letting her braid fall over her shoulder. _you look like her_

----


	9. Mc2?

_**Can this get any Worst?  
Mc(2)?**_  
**Chapter 9**  
**By:**_ShadowsOfTheHeart _

_**- "**Add this add that, add a little red and what do we yet?**" -**_

**Note: Here you all are. Thanks for the reviews**

* * *

**-----**

Pain shot through my head, I closed my eyes and took off my red tinted glasses. Ever since I had that night terror 2 weeks ago, I've been having strange and unusual headaches, sometimes they even make me queasy. Like this one is right now, good thing I skipped brefest this morning.

"You okay?" Kayko asked me noticing my discomfort.

"Yea, Yea, It's nothing, my eyes are just strained" I muttered as I pinched the brig of my nose and tried to surpress the gurge to gage.

"Are you sure?" she asked again placing her hand on my shoulder. I looked over at her and smiled "It's nothing" I reassured her, I reached for my glasses and put them back on just as the teacher put a math problem on the board.

----

I popped some pine killers and put on my wig, tomorrow was the compotation and if my head doesn't get any better, we an't winning anything. I grabbed my glasses and turned around, this was going to be one hell of a day.

---

"How is she?" Kurama asked as Kayko walked into room.

"She has had a headache for about a week now" Kayko stated as she went to the board.

Kurama sighed "thought as much" he reached into his book bag and pulled out a water bottle, there was a white chalky liquid inside; Kayko gave him a look "what is that?"

"That" he mused as he lifted up the liquid "is going to get rid of Kodie's headache."

----

I stumbled as I grabbed the railing to steady myself, the pain was getting worst, and the pain kills have done nothing.

I felt hot and sticky, I shook my head and continued to the room. I need to pretend that nothing was wrong, Kodie was the one sick, Kit was not.

---

Kurama leaned back in the chair, Kodie was late, will that was nothing strange, she has been at the school for 3 months now and still gets lost without either Kayko or Lynn to show her around.

The other two girls where still in class, they had a major test today and wouldn't be here until late.

He heard the door creek opened, Kayko was in the back talking to Yusuke, he came to see what was the big dale was. Kurama eyes drifted towards the door, he watched as Kodie, or Kit, stumbled into the room with her hand to her head. He jumped to his fee and to the girls aid. She leaned on him, she mumbled something, he could almost feel her pain.

"Hold on" he whispered as he picked her up in his strong arms, Yusuke was next to him in a flash after seeing what happened, Kayko was on her way, "bring her here" she ordered clearing a placed on the teachers desk.

Kurama hurried over and put her down, but kept her in the sitting position "The water bottle" he called tilting Kodie's head back. Her eyes were dull and full of pain. Kayko came back with the bottle "Open it and pour some in her mouth" her ordered, Kayko did as she was told. Kodie couched at the bitter tasting liquid.

"Shhh, shh" Kayko hushed as she smoothed down Kodie's fake blond hair..

"why...leave..." she mutter, Kayko looked at Kurama, he sighed as Kodie started to come too.

----

The pain stopped, and I have a bad, and I mean bad, taste in my mouth. My eyes flew open, I was sitting_ is someone holding me up. _I tuned me head fast and jumped as my eyes met the deep froest green ones of Red. "What the!!" I screamed as I pushed him away. He fell back will I fell backoff the des , taking someone else with me.

"Kodie!!" I head Kayko hiss as I rolled off her. I gave her a goofy grin. "Sorry" I put my hand behind my head and stood up.

"Kodie?" Yusuke muttered as he looked at me with question in his dear eyes. "What's with the hair?" he added walking towards me.

"Hair?" I question as I looked down at the long blond hair that was flowing over me. "Hair!" I stressed as I spun around and looked at red who just smiled at me. "I aa… I'm Kit not Kodie" I tried to cover.

"Is that so, so did you always had dark under the blond?" Red pointed up, I gave him a confused look, then a rush of cold hit my head as my wig came flying off.

"Yusuke!" I heard Kayko stress. I stun around and through my heands to my head. "Shit" I sword as I glanced back at Red who was just smirking at me. "you knew" I stress as I turned back to him.

He shrugged "I had an idea"

"I hate you" I muttered just as Alana and Lorie waltzes into the room.

----

Kurama packed a few things, "how long is this anyways?" Yusuke muttered as he cocked his lags up on Kurama's desk.

"For the weekend" He took a book off his bad stand "All day Friday will be preliminaries round, the semi-finals will be that evening." He added packing the book "The finals will be Saturday morning, then it's the ball, we come back on Sunday." he zipped up his over night bag.

"Kodie still going as kit?" Yusuke gave a chuckled.

"No she said something about the fun being over, and that you where going to get yours." Kurama gave a chuckle. Yusuke just gave a smug shrug while Kurama walked over to his closet.

----

I sat next to Kayko on the bus, Lorie and Alana where in the back, Red was sitting in front of me and Kayko. It was only 20 minute ride to the hotel where the compaction will be held. "So Kit" I heard Red mused as he looked back at me.

I glared at him and crossed my arms daring him to say anymore.

----

I through my stuff in the corner of the room that me and Kayko where assigned, Red got his own room, lucky him.

"Okay what is it?" Kayko through at me as I flopped down on the nice bed.

"Nothing" I mumbled as I put my hands behind my head.

"Oh really" she stressed as she walked over to my bed and glared down at me.

"Don't give me that look" I stressed back as I rolled over to avoid her gaze. But as I closed my eyes I could still fell her burning gaze on me. I sighed and rolled back over. "Fine" I mumbled asi sat up. "Sit, I'll tell you something stupid"


	10. Win or Lose or Fight?

**Can this get any Worst?**  
_**Win or Lose or Fight Pt. 1**_  
**Chapter 10**  
**By:**_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

_---------------------_

_---------------_

_------------_

_--------_

_**- "**So compiled for us to win, so stupid for use to feel angry when we lose, both sides wants to win, so there will always be happiness followed with anger. Win be happy Lose be angry, What else is there, but being stupid?**" -**_

_-----_

_---_

_--_

_- _

**Note: Here you all are. Thanks for the reviews**

* * *

**-----**

_**Don't give me that look" I stressed back as I rolled over to avoid her gaze. But as I closed my eyes I could still fell her burning gaze on me. I sighed and rolled back over. "Fine" I mumbled as I sat up. "Sit, I'll tell you something stupid" **_

_-------_

_She was sad and cold, the rain ran down her face like tear drops. She didn't want to leave but she had to, she had committed a terrible crime and now she must leave. She had to hid so her unburned child wouldn't have to pay for her crime. _

_Her eyes so dark and deep, hair like the night, straight and slick, so beautiful. She was short and small, part from her swollen belly. And she cried oh she cried, out of fear, out of guilt, out of love. There was no turning turning back now, she had no where to go but foreword. She had only the love of her unburned child and the hopes that she would see him on the other side. _

_That she would see him, that he would be there to care for her and what they made together. With shinning tears and a broken light she ran down the path the would lead her away and to what she believe, what she hoped, was a better life for the child that she had growing inside of her. _

_She committed the crime and now she must run, run to a land where she can finally be with him, where she could finally fine a new kind of happy ending. _

_--------_

Kayko brushed my hair "that story, where did you hear it from?"

"My mother, she use to tell me it every night. There was more, she always told me there was more, but" I stopped my eyes drifted down as I saw the painful memory of the day I she lay cold in the hospital bed, it cut into my heart so deep that I don't believe that it will ever be healed.

I felt Kayko place her hands on my shoulders, "It's alright…. "She was going to tell me when I got older" I cut in while my eyes stayed down cast. I pushed the image back, it was just to sad and to painful to think about. I didn't want to cry, it was to late for tears.

"How did…. "Hey girls!" called Alana as she rushed into the room.

I lifted my eyes and gave her an annoyed look "how did you get in here?"

She gave me a cheesy grin, "What can I say they don't call me a computer nerd for nothing" Her grey- blue eyes seem to smirk at me. You know if she had green eyes, she could almost be Red's sister, or cousin. Wow, back up, no thinking of the playboy. You hate him, remember. I shook my head and gave her a look "so what do you want that was worth breaking into my room?"

She smiled "The opening ceremonies start in 20 minutes" she rushed over to us "I save us some good seats."

----

I crossed my lags "You didn't tell me I had to wear my uniform for this"

Kayko grin at me "Sorry, if I did, you wouldn't have come"

Crossed my arms and huffed, this was getting stupider by the second.

"WELCOME TO THE 32 ANNOUAL SCIENCE COMPETITION WHERE OVER 10 DIFFERENT SCHOOL WILL COMPEAT FOR THE FIRST PLACE TROFEY AND BE OUR SPECIAL GUEST AT THE SCIENCE BALL. NOW HERE ARE THE RULES." I tuned it out after that, just the normal, no cheating, only 5 members can compete, something about sudden dead matchs.

I remember there about 3 years ago they wanted me to be their guest judge, I said no. It was a waist of my time and money. And now here I and, fucken competing. Tomorrow should be interesting.

---

"_And she ran, to where she met him and they lived a life. The child was born, and was just as pure and kind as her mother, she was even more stronger then her father and held wisdom beyond her young and golden years." _ I sighed as I looked up at the night sky. I couldn't sleep again.

It was getting hard to breath again, that time was coming close making the memories fresh like it just happened.

I breathed out "Tomorrow" I whispered "10 years tomorrow" I took my eyes from the stars and sighed, "Of all weekends, why this weekend?".

----

Kurama pressed his back to the wall, he had watched her and was still watching. He heard her painful whispers, and it pulled at his human and inhuman heart strings. Her hair was down and flowed around her like a midnight river. Her deep eyes where full of pain and heartbreak. He wanted to go to her and comfort her, but that's wasn't why he was there, he was to watch her and keep her from harm. He was to prove that she was not who they where looking for while Hiei tried to prove that she was.

-----

"WELCOME TO THE START OF THE 32ND ANNUAL SCIENCE COMPETITION, NOW FOR FIRST COMPETTERS." I sighed as one of there big as screens lit up and a spider wed of groups appeared. "Looks like our first match is at 10 agents an all boys school. This is going to be interesting." I mutter to myself.

------

"What is… "Kayko clam down" I stressed as we waited in the back to go take our spots.

She gave a huff then through her hands to her hair "I know nothing, its like all the information I learned has left me" I could see tears in her deep brown eyes.

"Oh stop it already" I shot with a amused smile "There guys, we have four very smart and might I add, very beautiful girls on this team." I glance over at Alana. She smiled catching my drift, she bounced over to our bench and dug into her book bag, all the while Kayko, Lorie and Red just looked at us like we where crazy.

"What are you babbling about?" Lorie shot out in annoyance.

"This" Alana mused as she pulled out what looked to be a metal case of some sort.

"And that is?" Kayko stated with a look.

"A makeup kit, really I grew up poor and I know what that is" I blurted out, I place my hand over my mouth. I got some looks from Alana and Lorie, I haven't told them I was sent here agents my will.

"Poor?" Alana stated with a smile "Cool" I just looked at her while I took my hand down, she on the other hand opened up the makeup kit "Come girls, lets show these boys what we can do, and Shuichi" she gave him a goofy grin.

"Lets hope there's a gay one there as well" I whispered to Kayko just loud enough so Red could over hear, thus getting me a look of death from his mysterious green eyes.

----

"And here is the first question, what is the name of the type of chemistry that is use in researching the changes and effects of temperature?"

I click the button quickly, just a neon second before the other team, that I might add all look like nerds. And I mean nerds, thick glasses, over bights, combed down hair.

"Team Blue" the announcer pointed out as he turned to us. He was a tall man with black short hair, and bright sea green eyes. He was damn fine, almost as good looking at Mr. Jones.

I gave a smile and moved a piece of hair out of my face "Thermal chemistry" I made my voice smooth and soft, lets see how much me and the girls can make these boys sweat.

----

"Okay, she possessed" Yusuke stated in shock and fear.

"Yusuke stop being so stupid" Lynn stressed smacking him in the back of the head.

"I got to agree with him" Mat through out as he watching the score board changed in their school favour.

"Matty!" she hissed turning a glare on him

"What, I'm just saying that Kodie isn't one to be, how can you put it.." he trailed off. "Sexy" Yusuke muttered as he through his hands up, expecting to get a slap in the face.

"You really don't know her that well" Lynn sighed with a evil smirk. Yusuke looked at Mat who gave a shrug and an weary look.

-----

"Next question" he mused with a sexy glint in his stringe colored eyes. Well I can't say much in that department. I could hear Alana sigh, and I'm pretty sure Kayko and Lorie did as well. And I'm also pretty sure Red and every other guy in this place just rolled there eyes. Oh, I didn't think this could be so much fun.

"What does the letter N mean on the table of ions. ?" My hand moved but one of the boys got it.

"Nitrogen." he stated smugly.

The announcer smirked "That's incorrect, Team Blue do you know the answer?" I smirked while Kayko took the answer "Nitrogen two negative."

The nerd slammed his hands on the desk, I glanced at Alana and smirk, she nodded, we both looked at him and waved, she blow him a kiss while I winged at him and mouthed _You, me, later. _He just froze and had to reach for his puffer.

---------

"What was that?" Red stressed while I just kicked up my feet and waited for the next round. We won, it was easy going at first, Jr. high answers, then it got into physic and chemistry formals, then there was the genetics, and they even touched on some forensic science. There was even one or two question that I drew a total blank, and that was the physic, compared to my chemistry and math, it was my lowest.

"Kodie?" he stressed as I glance a him.

"Oh keep your hair on, we where just playing the game" I muttered as I leaned back in the chair I was currently sitting in.

"First you where flirting with the other tame, then you purposely gave the wrong … "I did not!" I snapped back, as the chair hit the floor hard, I more fast as I jumped out of the chair and glared up at Red. "Physic is not my best subject and I didn't hear the question, you know the rule, only read once." I snapped as I pushed him in the chest, he took a step back. _Strange usually people fall over when I push them unexpected. _

"You should have been paying at…" "Stop it you to" snapped Loire as she placed her hand on her slender hips. I glanced at her then glared back at Red. "Don't test me Shuichi" I spun around and started to walk back to my chair. "Never talk unless you know everything" I snapped back with ice as I planted myself back in the chair.

-----

"What was that all about?" Yusuke whispered back he stepped back into the hall way so he wasn't seen.

"Today is the anniversary of her mothers death. " Kayko quietly said as she watched Kurama run his finger though his long red hair.

"I didn't know that, she tell you?" He asked keeping himself hidden.

"This morning, before we came down" she whispered back. "She didn't sleep last night." she added with a quietly sigh.

"Does Kurama know?" he question looking out over the corner.

"No, only me, I was surprised she told me." she muttered as Kodie slammed the chair on the floor again and jumped up. Kayko jumped at the sound and looked towards Kodie's direction. She had a surprised look on her face and looked half asleep. Alana busted out laughing along with Lorie.

"You fool" Lorie chuckled with Kodie gave a goofy grin.

"Silly girl" Kayko whispered so Yusuke could hear.

"I don't think it's her" He muttered back "She to, human"

------


	11. Win or Lose or Fight Pt 2

**Can this get any Worst?**  
_**Win or Lose or Fight Pt. 2**_  
**Chapter 11**  
**By:**_ShadowsOfTheHeart _

_-----------------------_

_-----------------_

_-----------_

**- "**_To created something better you must first believe that it can be better. A burning heart searching for something more._**" -**

_------_

_---_

_--_

_-_

**Note: Here is your chapter 11. Thanks' for the reviews. And sorry this one took longer then usual to get out, \I had moved into a new place, and only got the inter net hooked up last night. Enjoy **

* * *

**------**

"It's not her" Yusuke stated while he crossed his arms.

"Where's your proof?" Hiei stressed leaning back and glearing at him with his ruby eyes

Yusuke sighed "She's only ¼ demon, she has long hair, and I checked her recorders, well Kurama did, and she's 17 years old, the demon we're looking for is over 68 years old."

Hiei glared "She's probably just…. "There you are" Lynn cute in as she busted through the door. Hiei shot her a glare before he flickered away. "Okay" she mused with a shrug. "Anyways" she added shaking her head "time to get going, the semi-finals are starting."

-----

I glared over at Red, ever-since our little disagreement, I've been ignoring him to no existence. Just look at him standing there looking at nice in his black uniform, hands in his pockets, head looking side ways very cool like. The light shining down on him makes him look like, well, like,,, oh god… I can't help it, he's just to fine. Damn the evil curse of men and their sexy maness.

His amazing green eyes shifted towards me, I quickly looked down at my nails like they where the most interesting thing in the world.

"AND NOW FOR THE FIRST ROUND OF THE SIMIE-FINALS, PLEASE WELCOME BACK OUR BLUE TEAM ALL THE WAY FROM ST. MAEDITH, SHUICHI, KODIE, KAYKO, ALANA, AND LORIE. " I started to walk, not bothering to look where I was going, until I came face first into some-ones back

"Oh damn… sorry" I looked up and glared "I'll take that back… red" I stressed as I crossed my arms and walked passed him. I didn't have to look to know that he rolled his eyes at me.

-----

"Wow, see that cold shoulder" Yusuke mutter pointing at Kodie and Kurama.

"I know, what happened… she usually gets all mush brains around him." mutter Matt as he looked over at Lynn as if asking for her opinion. She shrugged "It's just Kodie"

---

"Here is our first question," he gave the sexy smirk as he flipped up the first card. "What are the Elements in the Human Body?" I clicked the button and smirk as the caption of the other team glared at me.

"Simple.. Oxygen (65).Carbon (18), Hydrogen (10), Nitrogen (3), Calcium (1.5) Phosphorus (1.0), Potassium (0.35), Sulfur (0.25), Sodium (0.15), Magnesium (0.05), Copper, Zinc." I took a breath with a smug grin. "Selenium, Molybdenum, Fluorine, Chlorine, Iodine, Manganese, Cobalt, Iron (0.70), Lithium, Strontium, Aluminum, Silicon, Lead, Vanadium, Arsenic, Bromine (trace amounts)." I slyly grin as I shrugged "To easy."

I got some looks, that is one of the harder questiong to memorize, I knew this song about it when I was a kid. Oxygen lala,,, Carbon..ladeda… and so and so forth. Okay so I was a weird kid with a lot of time on my hands. Big deal.

"That's correct, one for the blue teams, now for question number two." He smile his smile, and we all sighed again. Even the girls on the other team couldn't over look his charm. "The alcohol, HOCH2(CH2)6CH2OH, with two OH groups is only slightly soluble in water. A similar alcohol of the form, CH3(CH2)6CH2OH, with only one OH group would be expected to,

A: have the same solubility in water as alcohol with two OH groups.

B: be less soluble in water than the alcohol with two OH groups.

C: be more soluble in water than the alcohol with two OH groups.

D: be less soluble in a nonpolar solvent such as dichloromethane ?"

My hand twitched as it went for the buzzer, but the sound was heard before I could pressed it down, I was annoyed now, these where my favourite problems.

"The answer is B, Be less soluble in water the alcohol with two OH groups." Shuichi's voice was smooth a clam, like he was bored or something. I hate him so much, arr.. I could count the ways, but then it would be like the movie 10 things I hate about you… okay.. Back on track.

"That's correct…"

------

"Wow, these are retarded questions" Yusuke stressed stretching his head. Lynn crossed her arms and glared at him, "What?" he stressed glaring back at her. She turned her head as she huffed "Language"

Yusuke starched his chin with a confues look in his beep choloate brown eyes "but I didn't swear"

She gave him another glare with her green eyes, "You don't have to swear to use inappropriate language."

He gave her another look "what did I say?"

"don't use the world retarded, dumnass" Matt stressed with a goofy grin.

"Matty, please" she stressed looking behind her only to get a mad glare from a mother who had her two small kids sitting next to her.

----

It was down to the final round, we where tied 10 to 10. The questions had switch to physical, and that was it for me, will I got most of them right, I just have to think longer, that's all.

"Please pick two members of your teams members for the sudden death match." They all looked to me, I looked around then pointed at myself. "No, Red is better at physic then me"

Kayko gave me a look "it's a random question it could be anything, and your quick on the draw."

"And" Alana pushed "Your great under pressure"

"So is Red" I mutter glaring at him over my shoulder.

Lorie grabbed my arm and started drag me "Well if you didn't get into that fight then maybe you wouldn't be here." I grumbled. She was right, just before the last match me and Ref got into it again, and it ended with me saying that I could answer circles around him and anyone else, and that I as we the queen in sudden death rounds. So yea, me and my big mouth.

Lorie gave me a smile as she let me go in front of the stand thing. On the other said was a girl, I'd say she was about a year younger then me. She wore her school uniform which was a black blazer and a forest green knee high skirt. Her shoulder length dirty blond hair was pushed back with a white head band. She was plain, she could be cute with some work.

"Okay ladies, here are the rules." He was between us and I could smell his sent, it was sweet yet spicy, very manly, and very heart melting. "You'll be given a question, you'll both have 30 seconds to writ down the problem, when you are done hit the buzzer. Understand?" He looked at me and I just gave him a soft sweet smile, showing him that I understood perfectly fine. The other girl just rolled her eyes and lifted her pen.

"Alright," he mushed looking between us, I gave a smug grin as I tossed up the pen and caught it. Our announcer shurgged then pulled out a card. "sin(x)2 cos(x)2, go" he hit the timer.

I wrote as fast as I could this was grad 12 math, easy, I did this chapter before I left. _Multiply __**sin(x)**__ and __**sin(x), **__then__m__ultiply the __**sin(x)**__ and __**sin(x)**__ by adding the exponents the sin's, I glanced up,_ she was writing pretty damn fast. _**sin(x) x sin(x) sin 2 (x)**_now the rest is easy.

I flew through the rest as fast as I could 10 seconds left. _Multiply__**cos(x)**__ and __**cos(x),**__ multiply the __**cos(x)**__ and __**cos(x)**__ by adding the exponents the cos's. _

"And 3,2,.." the buzzer went off just as I got the answer, my mouth dropped, no way did she get that before me, not a chance.

"**sin2 cos2(x)**" she was smug, I was happy, "that is ...incorrect, Miss Lewis if you can giev the right answer then your team enters the finals."

I put down my pen and looked right in the girls eyes "close, it's**sin2(x) cos2(x)**" she looked at her paper and cursed her mistake. I on teh other hand gave a cute shurg and a sly smile.

"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT, OUR FIRST TEAM TO INTER INTO THE FINALS, THAT WILL BE HELD TOMORROW MORNING AT 10AM SHARP."

-----

"That was great" Kayko stated while flopped back on my bed "I guess" was my answer as I rolled over so I could see the window. It was around 3, this comp, took all god damn day. My brain is tired, so is the rest of my body.

"I just loved it when you answered the elements of the humanly body question, I didn't even know them all." I sighed as I she russled around.

"My mother use you sing this silly song about it when I was a kid, it just stuck into my brain." she stopped and walked towards my bed, I could feel it sink down as she sat, then I could feel the warmth of her hand on my back as she rubbed it back and forth in a soothing method.

"Do you… "That's okay, I'll think I'll try to nap" I need sleep, to many nights have I been up thinking about the painful past. My body can't take it anymore, I can't take it anymore.

"Okay" the warmth from her hand left me.

"Kayko" I stopped her. "could you rub my back until I fall asleep." I didn't know why, but I just need someone there, someone I know, I was still rattled about that night terror I had a few weeks back.

"Alright" she softly spoke, I felt the warmth return, no question asked. She rubbed it back a forth in another soothing motion, it as nice. I could feel my eyes getting heave, she started to hum, it was pretty, like a light snow fall. My eye soon closed , I started to drift away with only the warmth of her hand and her pretty snow flake voice.

----

Kayko gently placed a soft blanked over Kodie, it was the most peaceful sleep she has ever seen her in. She glance towards the window, as a chill ran up her spin. The cold was coming, and she had a feeling that something else was out there, something colder and more dangerous then the snow.

----

Kurama lid back in his arm chair. He was tired, he hated these competition, but he really didn't have a choice in the matter this year. He took a breath as he let his mind wander back to what Yusuke had told him after the match.

_-_

"_Hey Kurama" he turned and face his friend, he was still flush with annoyance from Kodie's many and uncalled for out busted from that day._

"_Yusuke when we are in public it's Shuichi." he didn't hide his growing annoyance. _

"_Sorry, but hey, don't get do bent out of shape over Kodie's, well, increase in meanness." Kurama looked at his friend in wonder, what did he know. "You see, today is the anniversary of her mothers death" Yusuke added in a softer tone._

_Kurama looked at Yusuke "Who told you this?" he found it hard to believe that Kodie would tell him something like that. _

"_Kayko, don't say anything to Kodie, and trying not to think to much about her actions today" Red looked at him. _

"_Kayko" .. Yusuke sighed "Kayko.." _

_----_

Kurama looked towards his window, the light was starting to reach its time for going down. He sighed _anniversary. _He remember her eyes the night before, and it all made sense now, she was feeling for her mother, still heartbroken, still lost, still holding regret.

Kuram placed his hand to his neck where a sliver chair lay, on that was a locket, inside was a picture of him and his mother and a picture of his new family. He couldn't even fathom what he would do if he lost such an important person in his life. He left the chain go and let out another sigh, he waned to apologize to Kodie now, but that would mean he was letting the secret out.

There was a rattle at the window, a chill hit his spine, it was cold, and dark, his eyes harden as walked towards the window. Something was coming and it was coming fast.


	12. Something More

**Can this get any Worst?**  
_**Something More**_  
**Chapter 12**  
**By:**_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

_**------------------**_

_**---------**_

_**-----**_

**- "**_Can I wish for something more when your standing right there?_**" -**

_**----**_

_**---**_

_**--**_

_**- **_

**Note: Here is your Chapter 12.. Thanks for Reviewing… Enjoy. **

**---**

**-----Spoiler----**

"**She died" I looked away with broken eyes. **

"**She died?" his voice was broken so was his hope. "How are you sure?" he turned my head so I was looking into those deep mysteries eye. **

"**Because" I pushed him away as I took off my tinted glasses, letting him see my eyes for the first time. "She was…….**

* * *

-----

"_Kodie come here" I smiled and dropped my pencil, my mother beamed at me while patting the couch cousin next to her. I obeyed and soon I was sat next to her, looking up at her pretty face with wonder in my oddly color eyes. _

"_You probably won't remember this, but I have to tell you before I leave." she was forward, she always was. _

"_What is it mommy?" I was a child, no more the 9. _

"_Your special, very special, and not just because you very smart." she stopped as her eyes seem to daze to somewhere else, a memory perhaps. "Remember the story I use to tell you" I looked at her and smile._

"_Of course, but you never finish it" I was confused, why she was telling me this? _

"_There is more, I need to tell you now, cause when you're older it will be to late." her eyes are sad now and looked to have tears forming in them. She was sick, and told me that she was going to leave me soon, I knew what she meant, I was a normal child. _

"_Okay" I chirped as I crawled into her lap. She wrapper her frail arms around me and held me close, I could hear her weak heart, mind seem to break at every struggled beat. _

"_Okay I'll start from where I left off," She took a breath while I snuggled into her "She committed the crime and now she must run, run to a land where she can finally be with him, where she could finally fine a new kind of happy ending. But a happy ending was far from sight, cause for that to happen, first she had to fight….._

I opened my eyes and sat up, loosing all memory of the dream I just had, the sun was out, "is it morning?" it was quite, so I took my eyes from the window, Kayko was sound asleep in her bed, I looked at the cloak that sat on the side table. "8:00?" I sighed, _Guess I slept right through_ It was strange for me to sleep that long with out waking up at some point. My body must have gotten to overtired and just couldn't hold out anymore.

Mom had problems sleeping as well, she never said why, just that her mind wouldn't shut down when she slept, that was it, nothing more nothing less. I guess you could say, I have the same problem. I never did tell anyone, never thought it strange until I start to hear voices, but there was this one, it was always louder then the others. A child, she keeps asking for help, I always use to wake up, until two week s ago.

"Yusuke" Kayko muttered in he sleep voice. I smile, it must be nice to have someone you love that much. I slid out of the bed and starched, I felt so refreshed and ready to take on anything.

---

"It turns out that she in fact did attend our school." Botan tossed some papers on Kurama desk.

"But our school didn't even turn co-ead until last year." Kurama ran his hand though his hair. "Unless she pretended to be a boy" he muttered looking towards the window.

"Well it also turns out that she wasn't a student as such" Kurama turned his head back "A teacher maybe" she shrugged "I'll do some more research" she added with a smile.

Kurama sighed "Do so, I'm going to see what Hiei came up with"

---

I slipped in my silver contacts and pulled back my hair into it's usual long single braid. Kayko was up now, I could here her walking around the room. I sighed as I grabbed my blazed and opened the bathroom door.

"Good morning" Kayko greeted me with a bright smile, she was going though her bag, probably trying to fine her hair brush, she always seems to loos that thing.

"Morning" I mutter back taking a look around the room, "desk" I stated to her, she looked up at me with confused eyes. "You brush" I added in a board fashion. She smiled with a grin, I rolled my eyes, it was always the hair brush.

----

I could hear the people, they where waiting for the match to start. I leaned agents the wall, Alana and Lorie where fighting over something, I think is was about tonight. Kayko was speaking with Yusuke. Yusuke would sometime looked over at me, then at Red. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they where talking about or possibility planning.

I closed my eyes, I was trying to remember my dream from my long sleep. I know I dreamt something, something important, but I just can't seem to remember what it was. It was bothering me to no end. Every time I came close, it just slipped away, like it was important me or even dangerous to me.

"Kodie you alright" it was Lynn, I opened my eyes and looked right into hers we were mealy a few inches apart.

"Fine" I mutter turning my head, she straighten out to her full height witch was a full 5'6, 4 inches taller then me.

"Cranky again today, not a good sign" She mutter to herself. Rolling my eyes I turned my head back to her, her hands where on her hips, hair back in a messy bun, she hardly had it down, something about her hair being to thick and to lazy to straighten it. A green hooded v cut sweater brought out her hazel green eyes, she didn't have her glasses on for a change, must have gotten lazy. Her dark blue jeans made her lags look thinner, her black and pink sneakers gave her a comfy and dressed down look. She was a very pretty girl, with a crazy head on her shoulders, that's the reason when we get along, she was like my other half. I bet I could get her to do some crazy pranks once the heat died down on me.

"Ever fell like your messing something?" I asked out of nowhere. I don't really know why I asked, it just came out of my mouth, I didn't even think about it.

"What do you mean?" she was confused, so was I.

"I don't know, I feel like I'm missing something important" again words are coming out of my mouth with out my control.

She leaned down to me and looked me in the eyes "Probably your mind" she chuckled "Take your birth control this morning" I jolted a bit, now that was out of now where.

"What!" I pushed her "Jesus Lynn there are kids around" I scolded her in a fake way.

She pouted "I'm sorry hun," I laughed then though my arm around her shoulders. "It's good to hear you laugh.

"Same."

---

Kurama watched the girls and smiled, he was glad that her and Lynn where friends. She need friends right now, she needed to laugh and not think about what happened in the passed.

---

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTS TO THE 32ND annual SCIENCE COMPITION. HERE ARE OUR FINALEST. FROM JONTH HEALTH HIGHT SCHOOL , all the way from CANADA WE HAVE. ANDREW RAYN, DAVID JONES, JEFF CLAKRE, MATT RIDEOUT, AND CRAIG WILLIAMS.." The students stepped for ward while my mouth hit the floor.

"No fucken way" was all I could say when I saw my old class mats walk up onto the platform and take their spots in front of the vamped up podiums.

"What's wrong, looks like you saw your death." Alana asked looking in my direction. "Well 3 are hot, 1 is cute, and the other is average, nothing special." she muttered trying to find my surprise.

I shook my head "it's nothing to worry about" I fail to notice the look Red was giving me.

"AND FROM ST. MEREDITH WE HAVE, SHUICHI MINAMINO, ALANA ROBYNSION, LORIE CARIE, KAYKO YUKIMURA, AND KODIE LEWIS. THESE ARE YOU FINALEST EVERYONE."

I walked towards the podium, I took a breath as I took my placed, I could see the shocked looks on my old classmates faces, they were just as surprised as I was, and this just made the finals a lot harder. Andrew shrugged, David looked over at me, Jeff was laughing while Craig and Matt waved at me. I slapped my hand to my head, this just got very stupid.

"I think they're trying to pull something" Lorie whispered to me.

"Why is that" I muttered hiding my discomfort.

"Well they're fighting and looking over at use, and a few of them waved, we have to pull all the stops for this one." I sighed it was going to hard to do that when I have know those guys my whole life.

"Welcome again, now to start things off I have to tell you that the rules for the finals are a bit different from the other rounds." the lights flickered to our hot host, he was in a navy blue suit with a back under shirt, it really brought out his sea green eyes, I had to hold back my sigh, but I could hear the other girls, I glanced over at my old guys, they just rolled their eyes.

"There will be a total of 20 question, there will be no buzzing in. You have to choose one person to answer the question, and there must be some one different for ever question, and you can not help your tame mats. If you get the question wrong then the other team can steel it, in that case you can talk amongst your team mates. If there is a tie there will be a sudden death match. Same rules will apply. Each question will be time on how hard or easy they are, if you don't answer with in that time frame then you lost the question and it goes to the other tram." He took a breath and smile

"Now to choose who will go first" the scream flicked blue "there will be a list of 5 elements, you have to put them in order in the way they would appear on the table of elements. You'll have 20 second to do this, first team to buzz in with the correct answer goes first. They will be listen A B C D E. " I picked up the pen, this was Andrews area, he always had the fast times.

"Does everyone understand?" Well all nodded " Alright lets start, the elements will appeared in 3-2-1, go!"

I looked at the screen as the elements appeared along with a clock.

A. Osmium

B. Zinc

C. Silver

D. Gold.

E. Radon

To ease, my hand flickered over then paper, I hit the buzzer, two sounded, I glance up and sure enough Andrew was smirking at me, I smirked back and pointed to my buzzed which was lit up, I stuck out my tong. He rolled his eyes and mouthed _you got lucky Kit. _

"And team blue has hit the buzzer first, and with in 6 seconds, amazing, team red was close behind, Miss Kodie give us your answer." He smiled his heat melting smile at me, I couldn't help but go a little red and soft.

"B. Zink, C. Silver, A. Osmium, D. Gold, E. Radon.." I held up the paper and smirk,.

"That is correct, team blue goes first."

---

"Wow, that as amazing, she knew that without thinking." Lynn stated "I knew she was smart, but wow." she added as another question appeared on the screen.

"Is she like a child progeny or something?" Matt stated also a little shocked at Kodie's quickness.

"Sort of" Lynn mutter "sometimes" she added with a grin.

----

"First question goes to Mr. Shuichi since your are the first one in line." I glace over at Shuichi if we are going in order that would mean that I'm next, then Lorie , Kayko, and last Alana, if I knew that I would have changed places with Kayko.

"In recitation, you studied the electrochemistry involved in the "fruit clock". If an orange is used to power the fruit clock, which of the following statements is TRUE?

A. Free electrons flow through the orange to maintain electrical neutrality.

B. The orange allows the Zn2 and Cu2 ions produced in the reaction to mix thereby maintaining electrical neutrality.

C. The orange functions as the anode.

D. The orange functions as the salt bridge by maintaining electrical neutrality

E. The acids present in the orange are oxidized at the anode to produce hydrogen gas.

You have 30 seconds."

"D. The orange functions as the salt bridge by maintaining electrical neutrality." He was smooth with his answer and didn't even have to think about it, but that was also a easy question, Jr. High stuff.

"Correct, blue tram takes the first point." I looked over at my old team mats, they looked ready and determined to win. I glanced at Kayko, she looked nervous, our school has never won before, in fact this is the first year they actually had a team. And goes the same for my old school, this is the first time they have done anything out side of the school. Let along the country. They want this just as much as we do.

"Mr. Craig are you ready." he was a smart guy, got skipped two grads when I was in middle school. Went from grad 5 to 7. Loves math and physic, and surprising, history.

"What are the stages of Meiosis? You have 1 minute." I looked at him he started to think, that was a tuff one, but he has a photographic memory, he'll get it. I remember teaching it to him actually.

"Meiosis is divided into to stages, Meiosis one and two, At the end of the meiotic process, there are four daughter cells rather than the two produced at the end of the mitotic process. Each of the resulting daughter cells has one half of the number of chromosomes as the parent cell. Both meiosis one and two are compress in four stages. ." I sighed, he was right, I didn't need the hot announcer to tell me that, this was going to be our hardest match yet.

----

Time passed rather quickly and now we're down by one point and there's only one question left, if we get it right then there will be a sudden death match, if not, then my buddies win and my new buddies lose. "Miss Kodie Can the human eye detect a single photon? You have 20 seconds."

I stood there and froze, physic, damn the physic.. I know this, I know this. Okay.. Get rid of the other bull shit they through in there to give you an uncertain answer. Physic is always putting in other stuff, never a straight answer, never a yes or a no, it's always, well maybe, and it could happen if we had a better understanding.

Okay snapped out of it you got 10 seconds let, some about visual noise.. damn it.. 5 seconds, what is it, "3-2-… "The sensors can respond to a single proton, However, neural filters only allow a …a… signal to pass to the brain to trigger a conscious response when at least about five to nine arrive, within less than 100 ms. If we could consciously see single photons we would experience too much visual "noise" in very low light, so this filter is a necessary adaptation, not a weakness." I took a breath, that was a lot of information to spit out, I'll thank Red later for drilling that into my head before we got here.

"That is correct, that puts the score at 10 to 10 throwing use into a sudden death match, teams please choose one of your team mates." I sighed, I didn't want to do that again.

"I'll go" I turned to Shuichi.

"You sure; cause I can do it" I didn't know why I said that; I didn't even want to move.

"I'll go, is that okay with the rest of you?" he looked over me towards Kayko, she nodded, I shrugged and let him pass.

"Whatever" I muttered.

---

"This will the winning question, gentlemen are you ready?" Kurama nodded his head and eye his opponent, he was tall around 6'0, he had bushy curly hair and green eyes, he was in normal cloths, a gray t with baggy blue jeans. Girls would call him hot, Kurama would call him descent looking.

"Good luck" he smile at Kurama and stuck out his hand "I'm Andrew by the way" Kurama looked at him, he was nice, or was there some plan behind it. Kurama took his hand and nodded "Shuichi, and the same to you" Kurama smirked while he took his hand back.

Kurama glanced back Kodie, she was looking at Andrew with wonder in her eyes, he turned back _she's not interested in him is she? _he chuckled at his own thoughts, she didn't even know him, he was just being silly.

"Alright here is your question A concentration cell containing aqueous solutions of Cu(NO3)2 and solid copper metal is constructed so that the Cu2 ion concentration in the cathode half-cell is 0.66 M. Calculate the concentration of the Cu2 , you have I minute, go"

Kurama started the process, it was a long one and he knew it, all chemistry equations where long, and longer without a calculator.

----

I bit my lips, _I know this one_, I would have it answer alreadywill I would be pretty damn close_, come on Red, wait, hole the phone, did I just cheer for Red? _

---

Kurama hit the buzzer under the I minute mark, Andrew looked up at him in surprise _it has to wrong, the only person that fast is Kodie. _was his though while the host raised his mick.

"Looks like team blue has hit the buzzer first, your answer please" the host took a step back and stole a glance at the girls.

"4.7 x 10-2" His voice was smooth as normal as he held up his workings, Andrew was shock, it was all right, he looked down at his working he was only half done, but would have made it under the 1 minute mark, but not by much.

"That is correct, St. Meredith are this years winners!! Give it up for Kodie, Kayko, Alana, Lorie, and Shuichi!!…."

-----

"Andrew!!" I called as I ran down the hall. "You jerks why didn't you guys tell me you where competing this year?"

"Us, well sorry if you disappeared off the face of the earth." Matt shot back at me.

I rolled my eyes "Wasn't my choice"

"You could have called" Andrew stressed pointing his finger at me "MSN, email, anything, you didn't have to cut us out of your life." he added with a small glare.

I sighed as I though up my arms "I don't have a laptop, I don't have a cell phone, and I don't even know your guyes email addresses."

"She has a point there." David put it

"But still, you haven't even called you dad" Andrew's voice went serious, I turned around and started to walk away.

"See you at the ball, my new friends are putting me into a dress." I stopped and looked back "imagine that."

----

They watched as she walked away, "Should we tell her that her dad is here?" Craig asked while Kodie turned a corner.

"No, she would probably run away" Andrew stated "I'm going to go talk to her."

----

I sighed as I came to the small garden, it was nice here, and still looked great even in the fall. The fountain was still flowing and I could smell the water. The sun hit it in such a way that it sprinkled like diamonds. There was a light wind, just enough to tickle your face and move you hair. The air was chilly, put it was a nice chilly, a comfortable chilly.

"Hey Kit" I let out another sigh while I turned around to see Andrew standing there with his arms crossed. "What's up?" he added walking towards me.

"Nothing" I answered back in a huff.

"It's always nothing" he muttered stopping in front of me. "Kit how have you been sleeping?"

I glared at him, he knows me to well. "Fine"

"Right" he muttered looking at me in the eyes. "I'd say you haven't been sleeping at all since you came here"

"yea yea yea.." I teased waving my hand. He grabbed my hand and gave me a serious look. "Don't push yourself kit," I sighed and looked down, I hate it when he gets all serious on me.

"I'm just, it's that time" I softly spoke trying not to cry. He pulled at my arm and next thing I knew I was agents his warm chest, he wrapped his strong arms around me and held me close. I forgot how nice it felt to be held. I took in his sent and smile "I missed you"

----

Kurama didn't know why but he had followed Kodie, and what he saw, shocked him to the core. She was in the arms of one of the boys they had beat today, and she acted like she known him years.

He watched them, he was even more surprised that she wasn't pushing him away. She was hugging him back, he looked away hurt almost. He couldn't watch anymore, it was to unnatural to her.

Kurama tossed the flower he hand and walked away, feeling a little stupid for what he was doing.


	13. Fun Dancing

**Can this get any Worst?**  
_**Fun Dancing**_  
**Chapter 13**  
**By:**_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**- "**_It's like finding out that my favourite love song was writing about a sandwich. _**" -**

**_ From the Movie 27 Dresses._**

**- "**_Misunderstanding happen a lot and always at the wrong time, people never stay and see what is really happening, but then there would be no misunderstanding or drama. What fun is that?_**" -**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews, I'm going to try and finish this story before I go away next month. I'll only be gone for two months, but I would like I finish this and think about another story or maybe a sequel to this story or one of my other stories. Enjoy. **

* * *

**----**

He watched them, he was even more surprised that she wasn't pushing him away. She was hugging him back, he looked away hurt almost. He couldn't watch anymore, it was to unnatural to her.

Kurama tossed the flower he hand and walked away, feeling a little stupid for what he was doing or was about to do.

----

I pulled back and smiled up at him "Thanks I needed that, so how's April doing?" April was Andrews girlfriend, I introduced them when we where back in middle school, they hit it off horribly, but it was middle school, you know how it is, ewww boys, hn girls are useless. Stuff like that.

"She's fine, she a bit piss that you didn't call, and I know you have her number." I crossed my arms and glared at him.

----

"Kurama lid back in his bed, his mind was clouded and confused, he was hurt and didn't know why. She was running though his head over and over, and the image that broke it all played on the surface like a stolen picture.

"Troubled?" came a cold voice.

"Tired" he answered back closing his deep green eyes.

"Hn" was the reply.

----

I brushed out my long wet hair "So long" Kayko muttered while she watched me.

"I know, I just haven't gotten around to cutting it" I stated flicking it back.

"I think you need some layers, and just a few inches off to make it a little more healthy" Kayko stated eyeing me.

"Yea, maybe next weekend, right now how about you help me put some curls in this"

---

"So have you found her?" it was a dark voice with power hidden in his words.

"Yes we have found the girl." answered a young beautiful woman with deep purple green eyes, hair of gold that flowed down her back, it was tie in a low pony tail with a back thick hair band. She wore forest green corset with black thigh pants. At her side was a Katana, placed in her kneed high leather boots was a golden halted set of twin sais. She was stood still, robotic almost, no emotion on her face, just a far away look in her unnatural color eyes. Not some much as a smirk on her perfect ruby lips.

"Good work my pet, go and continue your work, I'll call you when you are needed.." she gave a bow, no change in her face, no flow to her movement. It was almost like she was a living doll. Fire burst around her and in that second she as gone, to where, only the dark shadow that stood in the deemed light seem to know for he smirk an evil smirk while his ice purple eyes gave off a evil eerie icy glowed.

----

"What are you doing sleeping?" Matt hissed as he shook Lynn awake. "The ball is starting less then a hour and your not even half ready." he added while she opened dull looking green eyes.

She sat up and look around. "I don't even remember falling asleep." she mumbled while she stretched

"No time for that; get in the shower." Matt pushed taking her arms and lifting her off the bed.

"Okay, okay.." she muttered standing up she then gave him a sly look "want to join me?"

-----

"You look great, you should really think about wearing more feminine cloths." Kayko mused while I slipped my foot into my 4 inch heels, I'm short okay.

"Yea, yea" I mumbled rolling my eyes, "I'll put that on my to do list" I added with sarcasm in my voice.

"Don't be like that, so where you talking to Shuichi anytime today?" she suddenly asked with a sly grin.

I looked up at her causing a few of my curls to fall into my face "not really" I then slipped my foot into the other heel and straighten up, I push back the fallen curl then smooth out my long simple yet beautiful navy blue off the shoulder dress. It was tight at my waist the came down in an A line till it flared at my feet. It had a split at the right side so you could see part of my lag. It also shimmers in the light.

"Not really? Not even after we won?" she asked walking towards me making her glorious forest green around the neck ball like style dress rustled.

"Why would I?" I question looking at her, she sighed and ran her hand over her updue. Checking the curls making sure they weren't falling down. "Oh nothing, just thought you guys would talk, you know try and work out that bad blood you and him seen to be having lately."

"Bad blood?" I question "listen it was all his fault" I huffed as I crossed my arms.

"My god" she stressed as she spun around "for someone so smart you sure are stupid sometimes." she added in a hiss towards me. I blinked a few times processing what she said while she grabbed her shawl and headed for the door.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean!" I stressed snapping out of my daze like state just as she shut the door. "Oh come on!" I stressed as I ran after her. "Kayko!"

----

Kurama sighed as he tied Yusuke tie, "Really Yusuke I've showed at least 10 times"

"Who said I was paying attention?" Yusuke through back in a huff. Kurama sighed again and accidentally pulled the tie a little to tight, Yusuke gave him a look, while he just walked away.

"So" Yusuke stated while he loosen his tie "Did you talk to Kodie?"

Kurama sighed "No, she was busy" he pushed the memory back and forced himself to look somewhat okay.

"Oh, well you can still ask her to.." "Maybe" he stated tieing his own tie.

----

I sighed while I leaned back agents the wall, people where walking around, picking at the food table, some where dancing, while others where in little circles talking amongst themselves. Kayko was over talking with Alana and Lorie about something, they keep looking back over at me. I think they're planning something.

"Oh My God you're a, a, girl!!" Jeff stressed, I turned and glared at him _I hope lighting strikes him down. _

"Don't mind him, you look beautiful kit" Andrew covered with a smile.

"Thank you, at least one of you has a decent brain" I through back a bit annoyed.

"Och, that hurt" David stated as he placed his hand over his heart. I stuck out my tong at them.

"What are you doing?" I glanced over at Alana and smiled. She was dressed in a golden dressed that fitted her like a glove. With a little flare at the bottom. And she had the body to pull it off as well. I'm talking ba ba boom.

"Talking to my old friends, guys" I smirked as I pointed at them "This is Alana, my new friend, and that's Lorie over there next to the pretty brunet" I pointed my thumb at them "She's taken though, and believe me you don't want to mess with her boy, and real problem child."

"Who's a problem child?!" I flinched as two warm hand pressed down on my shoulders. "Hey kit." he laughed , I pushed off his hand then stomped on his foot.

"Och, what the hell" he shot back. I just glared at him then crossed my arms. "Okay, okay, sorry, jees, so what's with the group?" he asked.

"Oh, as I was telling Alana here, these are my old friends, from my old school" I waved at them, they waved back with smiles.

"Oh, your old school" he looked them over, "and him" he pointed to Andrew.

"Him" I asked walking over to him and patting him on the pack "is my bestest childhood friend, and the own who got me kick out of my old school" Andrew glared at me, "What?" Yusuke and Alana stated in shock. "Just kidding." I mused while I lightly punch Andrew in the arm.

---

Kurama watch her and sigh, she was laughing and joking with them all, and with the guy she was hugging earlier that day. "Something wrong?" he turned and smiled at Kayko.

"You look beautiful" she blushed but shook it off, "don't avoid my question."

Kurama sighed "Well, has Kodie even mentioned anything about a …." "WELCOM ONE AND ALL TO THE 32ND ANNUAL SCIENCE BALL."

----

I flinched at the voice, it was time to go up get our placks, be congratulated, then be swarmed by college and university presidents._Maybe I can duck out right after the awards_.

"PLEASE WELCOME THIS YEARS WINNERS, AND OUR HONOURED GUEST, FROM ST. MEREDITH BORDING SCHOOL, ALANA, LORIE, KAYKO, KODIE AND SHUICHI, PLEACE PROCEED TO THE STADE TO RECEAVED YOUR AWARDS." Our announcer was standing on the ball room stage, I sighed, he looked good in a tux and not just any tux, a white tux.

"Go" Andrew pushed me snapping me out of my daze.

"Such a beauty" his voice was dark and smooth like a evil song. He watched through a mist of light, Kodie, as she approached the stage. "Soon my pet, soon, you'll awaken and take her, take her away from those dirty human, bring her back here so she can face the crime that was committed so long ago.:"

---

I took my plack from the hot man, I smile the best I could, I think I shock him for a moment. I don't think I'm the most beautiful person in the world, but I know for damn sure I an't ugly. I was also the last one. I was a little slow getting to the stage. Not like I was doing it on purpose, the crowd just seem like they didn't want to move out of my way.

"GIVE THEM A NOUTHER ROUND OF APPLAUSE" the crowd cheered and what not, we waved and gave some bows. Then as It all died down I placed my plack back on the table telling them to take it up to my room, I then moved quickly down the steps and back into the crowd. That was until someone caught my arm. I sighed thinking it to be Kayko or Red. So I but on a face scowled and turned to face towards my captor.

"No way" I hissed as I roughly took my arm back and glared daggered at the one person I have disliked for 10 years. "What are you doing here.. Dad…"


	14. Understandings, Friends, Family and Lose

**Can this get any Worst?**  
_**Understandings, Friends, Family and Lose**_  
**Chapter 14**  
**By:**_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**- "**_Lose can throw people around for a ride on an emotional rollercoaster, at the end of that ride they are either better or worst then before._**" -**

**-----Spoiler-----**

**- "_ "Are you crazy?!" she yelled pulling at the chains that trapped her agents the cold brick wall. "I'm not… "Now now, now this not the time for lies, Li" he waved his hand as fire explode from behind him. "Clear her up, can't have her looking like a dirty tramp, now can we.?" _**

_**The fire die, a golden hair woman stood in it's place, no emotion in her eyes, all she did was nod and made no movement towards the girl.**_

"_**See you soon my pets, and" he burned his ice cold eyes into hers "Don't believe in the hope that someone will save you, they're dead**_**." - **

**Note: Enjoy this chapter, it might just bring some light to this mysterious story line. Thanks for the reviews. **

* * *

**-----**

"_No way" I hissed as I roughly took my arm back and glared daggered at the one person I have disliked for 10 years. "What are you doing here.. Dad…"_

"Still have a attitude I see" he mutter with a hard look in his blue eyes.

"Still clod as ice I see" I through back annoyed. "What are you doing here?" I hissed trying not to make a scene.

"I came to see you" his voice was softer, but I didn't buy it.

"Right this coming form a man who left me to fine my own way here" I kept my voice low and sharp.

"I was angry" he stress, I watched as e face started to go red.

"You're always angry" I stressed back hoping no one was listening.

"Kodie listen I want to say I'm sorry for blowing up like I did, I got a report some the chairman. She said you where doing great." his tone was serious, I rolled my eyes, it was hard to do anything when your being watching like a murderer. "I'm here to tell you, that if you want you can go home, I've already talked to the principal at .." "No, are you crazy, you can't just though me around places like some doll" I stressed, I was getting angry now "I just steeled in her, I've made great friends, I have girl friends now, I actually like it here" I glared at him as I tried to calm my breathing.

"Kodie, just listen to me" he ordered as he reached for me. I pulled away "leave me alone, I'm happy here." I turned around "Fist time since mom died" I walked away, he hate haring about mom death, but someone had to smack him in the face, and I'm sick of standing there like some frighten cat. No more, "no more" I muttered as I pushed my way through the crowd holding back my tears.

----

Kurama had watched the whole scene, and heard most of the conversation as well. He was a little shock at the way she spoke to him and angry at her father for pushing her like he did.

"That could have went better" Kurama caught the voice of Kodie's possible boyfriend.

"I know, well at least they didn't start yelling at each other like last time." Craig stated a little worried. Kurama had turned around at his point and approached the boys.

"This happened before?" The boy's looked at him unsure if they should talk, Andrew smile at the him.

"More then normal" was his answer. Kurama gave him a small smile unsure what to do about him. "Kodie and her dad are like oil and water even since her mother died." he added looking though the crowd towards the said man.

"Her dad can't except the fact that she's gone, Kodie partially raised her younger brother, until their father sent him away to boarding school. How long has it been?" David asked looking towards Andrew.

"Five years" Andrew answer "She hasn't forgave him since" he added looking back at Kurama.

"She never mention a brother" Kurama stated a little shocked.

"She wouldn't, she was heart broken when her father sent him away, she cried for days" Jeff answered looking down.

"She likes you, you know" Kurama gave Andrew a confused look, not so much for the subject change but for the words the fell from Andrews mouth.

"Excuse me?" he question in his confused state.

"Kodie, she mention you yesterday when we talked." Kurama's eye's drifted at the memory of the embraced that her and this man shared.

"She seems pretty taken with you" his voice was harsh, more then he intended.

Andrew laughed, so did the other guys, Kurama again gave a confused look. "No, no, me and Kodie have been friends since we where rugrats. She's like my sister." he chuckled again and whipped his eye "Besides I have a girlfriend, who's waiting for me back home" he took out his wallet and flipped it opened. There Kurama saw a picture of a pretty girl with strawberry blond hair and glassy hazel eyes.

Kurama chuckled at his silly misunderstanding.

"Hey" Andrew stated as he though his arm over Kurama shoulders, "She likes those dark red roses"

----

I sighed and I took in the cool night air, I was stood on the balcony trying to pull myself back together and trying to devise a plan to somehow snick back into my room, without being spotted by my dear old dad.

I let my eyes drift up towards the clear night sky, the stars seem to pop tonight. It was a night of dreams, with the moon high in the sky with some clouds lightly dusted over it. I took in the beauty and the air. "Why is this so damn stupid?"

"Life is stupid sometimes." I tuned around fast, red was there standing in the door way with his usual clam look on his pretty face.

I placed my hand over my heart "you scared me" he just chuckled then held out his hand. I looked at him and blink, he chucked again, I was starting to get annoyed. He flicked his hand and like some king of magic a dark red rose appeared. "I heard that you like this kind of flower." he walked towards me and placed it in my hair.

I stood there in shock as his gentle fingers ran across my ear. "I,, a,,, who" _damn it _I sword, I can't seem to form words. His hand ran down my cheek and to my chin, I can feel the heart rising to my face. He smile his amazing smile and looked at me with those deep green eyes that just seem to hold so many mysteries. He tilted my chin "You looked beautiful, especially your hair, I didn't realized how long it was." his voice was smooth and calm. And I didn't stop him when he ran his other hand through my hair.

"Well I was thinking about getting a trim and some layers, maybe some highlights, or get it cut short cause it so much hair and well then it will be healthy and …" he placed his finger on my lips.

"You're babbling" he chuckled I smiled as he took down his finger.

"Yea, sorry" was my answer. I wasn't good at the while boy meets girl thing.

"It's alright, it was cute" I chocked a bit, did he just say cute? Did I pass out a while back or something and this is all a fantasy dream that my subconscious made up?

"I…a..cute?" I managed to get out causing him to chuckled again.

"cute" he smoothly answered back as he leaned towards me.

_Now my pet, now is the time. _

"Hey Kodie want to go and…" I jumped at the voice and pushed Red back. "I'm I interrupting?" Alana stood there was a camera in her hands. I blushed like I had a killer fever. "Ah no?" I looked over at Red he smiled and shook his head.

"I see, well I was wondering if you want to go and get some pictures with your old friends, the guy with a blond hair is a cutie." she rushed over to me and grabbed my arm.

"Alana" as I pulled my arm back "I think I'll stay here, I have lots of picture with them, and they're here another two days." she looked taken back but then glance over at Red. A looked of realization came across her face. "Ohhh, okay, no worries. Have fun you two." she them winked then bounced away.

"Good god" I slapped my forehead "this nigh just keeps getting stupider." I added looking up at the stars to calm my heart.

"Maybe" I heard red say as I felt the warmth of his hand on the back of my neck, "or" h added putting some pressure to move me head down. "it could be interesting" he added looking into my eyes. He tracked his hand down my cheek,. "Why do you hid your eyes?" I looked him through my silver contacts. "I.. I… Shuichi.."

"AWWWWWWAHHHHHHHHH" I jumped from the screams. "What the" I stressed as I broke away from his warmth. I rushed though the French doors and froze when I got inside. People where screaming, there was blood splattered on the walls.

"Kodie" Red rushed while he grabbed my arm "come on" he ordered pulling me towards the door.

"Now now." came a cold emotionless voice as fire flew across the dance floor blocking me and Red in.

"What the!?" the stressed backing away from the burning fire. I felt Red grabbed my arms and pulled me back he then stepped in from of me. "You okay?" he asked with worry.

"I think, unless I've gone crazy, then no" I could feel the heat on my skin, this was no delusion. A woman stood in front of us, no emotion, just dull purple eyes, arms flat next to her side. "Sorry to break up the party, but I have orders to brig you back, Tskui."

"Tskui?" me and Red said at the same time. Why would she be calling me that name? of all names.

"Your not who I want Yoko, step aside I have no need to hurt you" again no emotion and who's Yoko?.

"Yoko?" I question, Red looked back at me "Called it another stupid nickname" I gave him a questionable look. _His name was Yoko Kurama_ I shook my head as my mothers voice dancer around with stories and lines.

----

Yusuke had just told Kayko to run and to get the girls out of here, Hiei was now by his side, they had see the fire trap their friends, and there was no way there where just going to sit back and wait.

"I told you it was her." Hiei muttered as he through off his cloak leaving him in a whit muscle shirt and his normal black pants.

"And I'm still telling you, you're wrong." Yusuke stated gathering his energy into his hand.

"Hn, lets just get them out of there"

---

"Listen Kodie, this might sound weird but you going to have to trust me" I nodded while Red looked over his shoulder. "Your not dreaming, your weren't dreaming back on the trail, stay there I'm going to get use out of here"

I just nodded taking in what he just said. Trail, back then I was told I was dreaming, the monster, the fight, Red saving me. Please let this just be a result of a metal breakdown, and I'm really in a metal hospital somewhere.

I watch as Red reach to his hair, then in one quick movement he spun around, a red like stream appeared, then there was a rush of air. When it was finished red stood there with a thorn like whip. I had to stop myself form passing-out, _this is to unreal_.

"I warned you Yoko" she stated her unemotional voice.

----

Yusuke pulled his arm back an looked though the first trying to see where Kodie and Kurama where standing.

"The fox is going to fight" Hiei stated readying himself for when Yusuke blew away the fire

Yusuke smirked "Well lets join him" he through his arms forward "SHOT GUN!!"

---

My lags gave out, I slump down to the floor, "This isn't happening" I mumbled as I put me head down just as Red took a hit from the robot like woman. The his rose fell from my hair and hit the floor causing some of it's deep colure peddles to scatter on the marble floor, I starred at it, I reached for just as the fire busted up in a rush of blue light. I quickly covered my face hoping It would end soon, seconds felt like hours, until finally the hot wind stopped. "Sorry were late" it was Yusuke. I took down my arms, and I don't think I have ever been happy to see his smug smile.

I looked towards Red, he slashed his whips at the woman, she jump back, "That's enough" came a dark voice that gave me a chill. She stopped gave a mock bow then in a rush of fire she was gone. "I'll get you Tskui" came the dark voice again, fading with a evil laugh.

I sat there in shock, _did all that just happened. _

"Damn it, hey Kurama you alright?" Yusuke yelled running towards him. I couldn't move it was like my brain lost of knowledge of motor functions. "'I'm fine Yusuke"

"You, girl" I looked up at and saw a shot man with spiked hair with some white, he was the man Yusuke was talking to that time I was eavesdropping. He just glared at me with his ruby eyes, like I was suppose to do something.

"Hiei that's enough" it was Red, he knelt down to me "Kodie are you alright?" I looked at him then at man he called Hiei. "Stupid crazy mother fucken delusions"… I felt light heard,

---

Kodie's eye rolled in the back of her head, Kurama caught her and was quite shocked by her sudden choice of language.

"That's a first" Yusuke muttered kneeing down next to Kurama.

"This is Kodie where talking about." He answer picking her up. "This just got.. "Stupid" Yusuke muttered. Kurama glance at him, Yusuke shrugged with a grin. Kurama sighed and started to walk. _Stupid is right._

----


	15. Times long ago

**Can this get any Worst?**  
_**Times long ago.**_  
**Chapter 15**  
**By:**_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**- "**_ Paying for what has passed is a hard thing to do, you put it off until it's to late for you, letting everything be passed down through the years. _**" -**

**----Spolier---**

"_**Good-bye"**_

_**----------------------------------**_

_**--------------**_

_**--------**_

_**---**_

_**-**_

**Note: Thanks for the reviews, I like it when you give me good an bad comments. Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes, not my best point, buy I try. I'm more of a math and science geek.. Lol… but I love to write. So here is chapter 15, Enjoy. **

* * *

**----**

I sat on the corner of my bed, my mind was clouded from the event that took place only yesterday. Everyone got out alright, and there was only some minor injuries. My are more mental then physical, and I lost a good 8 inches off my hair, the fire scorched it. So my hair now rested just below my shoulders. Guess I got that I cut I was talking about. "Hey" I looked upped though my blue tinted glasses. Red stood in the door way, he was wearing our school uniform, I don't think I have seen him in anything, well, else besides last night that is.

"Hey" I answered back while pushing back my now shorten hair. I kicked my feet back and forth, I was to short to reached the floor.

"I need to ask you something" he was straight forward, he could have at least started with a _how are you _ or _I'm glade you not hurt. _

"Then talk!" I snapped, he flinched, I pretended not to notice.

"Tskui, is that your real name?" I jumped off the bed and glared at him.

"Are you accusing me of something?" I was getting angry now, he had no right to call me that name.

"Are you?!" he stressed walking towards me, "this is important" he added stopping a few feet away from me. I sat back on the be and looked down.

"No, but I can tell you that I know who use to used that name." I looked up at him and prayed to my mother for forgiveness. He looked at me with some hidden hope in his green eyes. "But" I added dropping my eyes. "She died" I looked away with broken eyes.

"She died?" his voice was broken so was his hope. "How are you sure?" he moved fast and turned my head so I was looking into those deep mysteries eye.

"Because" I pushed him away as I took off my tinted glasses, letting him see my eyes for the first time. "She was my grandmother."

He looked at my eyes in wonder, but I know he was shocked from the information I just gave him, whatever hope he had was now shattered. I put my glasses back on and turned my head towards the window. I felt bad for telling him that.

"When?" his voice didn't weaver, he was to strong for that.

"About 14 years ago." I answered holding back tears of forgotten memories.

"14 years, so long" he muttered, I turned back and asked the one question that has been bothering me every since Yusuke told me about his job, "why are you looking for her?"

Red sighed then took a seat next to me on the bed. "It's a very long story" he sounded tired and a little heartbroken.

"We have time" I answered a litter softer then I have been for most of the day. It's hard to take in , that when the world you knew was nothing like you thought.

"It was back when I was Yoko Kurama, he was a fox demon, and a thief." he stopped and looked at me, I nodded.

"I know the story strangely, my mother use to tell me many different stories when she was alive. She said they came from grandma." I looked back towards the window, I was still trying to believe that Red, here, was the monstrous thief from my childhood stories.

"Despite what you might have been told about my other self, I'm not like that now" he was serious in his words, I nodded and looked back at him. "I met Tskui a long time ago, I broken into her families home to steel their wealth. I didn't know that at the same time she was trying to run away. She had gotten pregnant from a commoner, which was agents the law." I put up my hand to stop him. I was a little shocked it was like "The song"

He looked at me a little confused. "Song?."

"_She was sad and cold, the rain ran down her face like tear drops. She didn't want to leave but she had to, she had committed a terrible crime and now she must leave. She had to hid so her unburned child wouldn't have to pay for her crime." _He looked at me then gave a small smile.

"It appears that your mother had a strange way of telling you about your grandmothers history." He was amused.

I nodded with a sad smile. It still hurt to think of both of them. "I guess, so it what you are saying is true, then you are the silver angle that saved my grandmother and grandfather, and then helped them to find a place to live." I glanced over at him he nodded. "But that still doesn't answer my question"

"You grandmother came from a very wealthy family, she was the only child, the only ear to their legacy. You see her family had a very rear sword, it was said to posses a very strong and evil power. The sword was in their care, they suppressed it's power." I looked at him as another line came into my mind. _If you leave what shal we do, you have a duty, a duty you must have to do. _

"And since she left there was no one to control the power?" I stated more then asked.

"No" I looked up at him. "No?" I question a little confused.

"Her father was still alive, but he passed on about 7 months ago. The swords power was released and has cause a great upset in the demon world, the sprit world and as of late, it has spilled over into this world, the human world. Our mission was to find Tskui and have her suppress the power and take her rightful place as it's keeper." He clasped his hands together, "but now" he stopped and stood up.

"She dead" I finished for him while I sat there, I was unsure if I should believe what I just heard or not. _Had my grandmother believe in love so much that she abandoned her duty?_ I shook my head "What'll happen if the power isn't contained?"

He turned his head back "Demon's will slowly take over this world, and eventually destroy it." his eyes where so deep and lost, his was angry, and confused.

"Destroyed?" I muttered back looking away from his broken eyes. "Is there another way?"

"Not unless you're wrong and Tskui is still alive," he paused and looked back at me "Then no." he was serious as he spoke like this was my fault. I clenched the bed sheets, then a thought hut me,_If Tskui is my grandmother, I have her blood, so I must be able to do it as well_.

"What about me?" I asked standing up. "I'm her granddaughter, I'm her descended, I should be able to.." "No" he spun around fast "You're only have ¼ of her blood, you would die" he snapped at me.

I glared at him "But is there a chance?"

He turned his head back, "There is, isn't there" I through out a little annoyed. "then…" "I said no!"

I pushed him, he took a few steps forward "That decision is mine to make" he looked back at me. His eyes where so cold and serious "That's decision is not yours." he turned back and started to walk.

"It is!!" I yelled back at him, he stopped "You have no idea what the situation is, think before you speak!" his voice was harsh, I didn't answer back, I was hurt, it was the first time he had ever spoke to me like that. I was shocked that he could be so cruel. Maybe I was wrong about him after all.

----

"She's dead?" Yusuke muttered a little shocked. "And Kodie is her granddaughter" he sighed "this just got a lot more complicated" he added flopping back on the bed.

"She wants to take her grandmothers place" Kurama added leaning back on his chair.

"She can't do that" Hiei cut in "she's only ¼ demon, she hasn't been trained, the power will kill her"

Kurama nodded his head "But since she is ¼ demon, there is a small chance that she could do it but then." "She would be forced to live in the demon world to guard the sword, and forced to.." he stopped as a sudden surge pf power made his head snapped up. "Did you feel that?' he question. Yusuke was now sat up on the bed looking like he got smacked in the face.

---

"Let me go!" I stressed, the robot like woman had me pinned to the wall.

"Can't, stay still" she order in her unemotional voice. I struggled ignoring her warning. She gripped me tighter digging her nails into my shoulders. Winched at the sudden pain.

"What's wrong with you …" I stressed just as the door busted opened. She turned her head and didn't even give a smirk.

"What the.." it was Yusuke.

"Let her go!" Red shouted.

She looked back to me "Time to go, Tskui." she pinned me with one arm then with the other she shot a stream of fire behind her. Shock over took me as I watched the flam engulf my friends. Tears stained my eyes while I held back my scream. I pushed at her, I hit her, but all she did was throw me over her shoulder. Fire spun around the room, there was no sign of them.

I felt sick, and light headed, then I there was light, nothing.

----

Alarms when off, people rushed out of the burning building. Yusuke held Kayko close and told her that everything was going to be alright. Kurama bandage his burned hands while curing his mistake. "Have you see Lynn?" Matt rushed out while Kurama finished his bounding.

"Wasn't she with you?" Yusuke asked over hearing the question.

"She was, but then she got all weird and said she had to go and finish something." he answered in a panic.

Kurama glanced up as realization struck him, "Where was Lynn yesterday, during that ball?"

Matt looked up and thought "She said she had to do something"

Kurama looked over at Yusuke, and nodded his head, "This just a lot more complicated."

-----

The sound of water dripping echoed through out the dimly lighted room; while the wind whistled through the cracks in the window pain. In the center of the room sat a small slick cover bed, on it lay a figure dressed in black, hair spread out across the golden pillow, fresh tears stain her cheeks.

In the back corner was another figure covered in shadow, only a evil smirk planted on his strong face could be seen. "Soon" he mumble so not to wake the girl. "Soon" he whisper in the whistling wind.

----

Danger is coming faster and faster. Will the guys get to her in time or will the evil shadows that looms over her, stick, and take her away to a place where not even Koenma or King Enma can get her.

Until Next time.


	16. Feelings

**Can this get any Worst?**  
_**Feelings.**_  
**Chapter 16**  
**By:**_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**- "** _I'm here, waiting to do what is needed to do_**" - **

**-----Spoiler----**

"**Why?… why did you do that?" **

**----------------**

**---------**

**------**

**---**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I got some dad news, as of Monday I will be going away for about a month. I was only told today that I was going. So I will try and finish this story before I leave on Monday. Here is your next Chapter.. Enjoy. **

* * *

**---**

_Is there any reason why I shouldn't be screaming my head off right now?_

I woke up about two hours ago, spend that time trying to find a way out of this ugly flesh coloured room. It was all most like the room was build abound me, no door, window's made of bars. Can this get any worst?

---

"I don't think she likes the room." came a cold dark voice. He sat in a black arm chair looking into a flouting orb. In it he could see Kodie checking every corner of the room. "Li" he called looking over the orb. "Go and bring her to the lower floor, and chain her there, I don't want to have to go looking for her." The golden haired woman nodded, she did her mock bow then in a burst of fire, she was gone.

----

"I'm sorry boy's but I can't fin anything on her." Botan stated in a huff. "I don't know what to tell you" she added throwing down some papers on Kurama desk.

"Koenma has nothing either" Kurama muttered looking out his window, the rain was falling now, the sky seem to be in as much pain as he was.

"If he has Kodie, who he calls Tskui, it could mean that he might use her to try and gain the power of the sword." Botan stated picking up a picture.

Kurama turned around fast "she'll die" he clenched his fist.

"Not if we get her first" Yusuke stated walking into the room. "I pulled some strings, and I think I know where they are."

----

I struggled agents the chains that the robot put me in. That's the only why I could explain her, she wasn't the girl I had made friends with. "Listen to me, you got to snap out of it!!" I stressed at her. She made no movement, no motion to acknowledge what I just said anything to her. "LYNN!!!" I pulled agents the chains again, I winched in pain, this metal was sharp. But still she didn't move, didn't even look my way. She just stood there with a mask of non emotion on her face. Her dull purple-green eyes had no life, not the life I know she had inside of the robot like shell.

"Now, now, don't yell at her she can't help it" I cringed at the voice, it was the voice from the ball, one that has been hunting me ever since. "After all" he came again in a dark sadistic way, then robot Lynn went flying across the room.

"What the fuck!!" I screamed pulling at my chains. "What's wrong with you!" I added as I watched Lynn's emotionless body skid across the dusty floor.

"Don't be so shocked Tskui, she only a emotionless shell of flesh and skin." his voice crackled with a dark laughter.

"Are you crazy?!" I yelled pulling at the chains that trapped me agents the cold brick wall. "I'm not… "Now now, now is not the time for lies, Li" he waved his hand as fire explode from behind him. "Clear her up, can't have her looking like a dirty tramp, now can we.?"

The fire die, Lynn stood there unharmed, not a golden hair out of place, and still no life or emotion on her dull pretty face. She nodded her head and started to walk towards me.

"See you soon my pets, and" he stepped into the light, I held back my shock and surprise as he burned his ice cold eyes into mine. "Mr. Jones?" my voice cracked while my heart seem to shatter.

He smirked his famous smirk "Don't believe in the hope that someone will save you," he paused and took out his black thick glasses "they're dead." He gave a dark smile while he put them on and in a poof of dark purple smoke, he vanished. I slumped down on my shins, letting my arms hand above me in the chains. "What's going on here?"

---

"Are you sure that is where they are?" Botan asked Yusuke while he just gave her a look.

"Yes, for the last time, now" he turned to Kurama "we need a plan, from what I was told it's not going to be easy getting to her." Kurama nodded his head, a serious look graced his face while he took out some paper and started to draw up a plan to get Kodie back. _Hold on we're coming. _

----

I sat on the corner of the bed, robot Lynn forced me into a while robe like dress that was trimmed in gold. She some how stuck up my hair in some kind of bun; no makeup, and no shoos. I kicked my feet back and forth, the bed was high, and I'm short.

I let a sigh slip from my lips while I glance at the barred up window. I could see cracks in the old glass, when ever the wind blew it would whistle. No light seem to come though the window, but the room was well lit with candles. _This was it, is this what my life was meant for? _I shook my head and tried to push back the panic that was rolling around my heart.

I flopped back on the bed, not caring if I mess up my hair, not like I was going anywhere important. My mind started to drifted back to yesterday, will I think it was yesterday, time seems to be lost in this depressing place.

I remembered when Lynn walked into my room shortly after Red left, she seems odd, even for her. Her green eye's had a far away look, and no emotion was on her face. I question her like any normal human who cared. She seemed to look passed me, then she gave a rush, to fast for me to move. When I opened my eyes I was pinned and Lynn hand changed into the emotionless golden hair woman that was at the beck and call of the evil Mr. Jones.

It's hard to take in, a part of me is convinced that this is all a fucked up dream, but I know this is reality, and I also know that I could die. I sat up and jumped off the bed, I have to get out of here, I couldn't just lay here like lamb being lead to the slaughter.

I rushed to the window and grabbed the bars_, if I could only get a few free. _I pulled at the bars, nothing, those puppies aren't moving anything soon. Now would be a good time for that demon blood in me to kick in a lean a hand.

I sighed and leaned my head agents the cool steel of the bars. "This is stupid"

----

He watched her struggle agents the bars and laughed, no human could break those bars. He also watched as she gave up and placed her head agents the bars in defeat. He laughed again, turning around in his leather chair. "She's so amusing." he rose from he seat and walked towards what looked to be a black chest. It looked old and broken, but still quite strong. He stopped just aft of it and smirk. "Soon" he bend down and reached for the chest; he snapped his hand back quick from the sudden shock from the electric barrier that encased the chest. It linger for a for only a few seconds, flashing violent lighting at him. He stepped back as the shield faded, he licked his wounded with a sadistic smirk on his twisted face.

"Li!!" he called throwing aside the pain from the shock, he spun around letting his cape fly up from a hidden win, while a fury of fire busted upwards, it only last a second, then it was gone, leaving a beautiful young gold hair woman in its weak.

She gave a mock bow "You called" no emotion graced her voice, just one depression tone, to match her lifeless eyes.

"It's time to begin, bring our guest to the ball room, I'll be waiting." he spun around with his last words, his body seem to flicker, and waver, then he was gone. Li, or Lynn, turned on her heal causing a burst of fire to shoot up around her. When it died she was gone to carry out her masters order.

The room was quit, the orb still showed Kodie, she had her back to the bars her eyes where on the floor, her hand lay at her sides. She looked defeated and scared. Back in the room just a few meters from the orb was the old wooden chest. It seem to glow a dark blue color in the shadow covered room. It was calling for someone, it was calling for her, it wanted out, it wanted to be free, and it was going to take her to get it.

-----

Lynn grabbed me and pulled me towards the center of the room. I struggled with her, I was sick to my stomach with worry, I didn't know why, but there was this nagging feeling in the back of my mind telling me to fight and to get away from here. It was dangerous, for me and for everyone.

I couldn't pull away, she was just to strong. She pulled me into her then through me over her shoulder, then in a rush of hot fire I was hurled into some kind of firey hell. It was only for a few seconds, but it felt like hours.

The fire died, I was in a large room, she then dropped me, I hit the floor hard. "Damn it all" I managed to mutter before she grabbed be by the back of the neck and pulling me to my feet. That hurt more then the fall.

"My, aren't you the pretty thing when all dressed up" came my ex teacher. I pushed Lynn's hand off me and faced him. I tried not to shake, but something was going to happen, I could feel a evil present in this room. No not in this room but somewhere close.

"Can you feel it" he asked walking towards me, he was dressed in a suit and tie, like he had to go somewhere nice. I glared at him and tried to hide my growing fear. He stopped and grabbed my shoulders "You can feel it, I know you can." He gripped my shoulders tighter, I winched "Listen and open your mind" he spun me around and pulled my into she strong chest. I held back my panic.

"Let go of me, you sicko!!" I screamed at him while trying to pulled away. He held me tight, so tight it hurt. I winched in pain..

"Listen" he whispered in my ear. "Feel" he added in a softer tone, _I think I'm going to be sick_. "Let go!!" I stressed with anger, I struggled again, he tighten his grip, it felt like he was crushing me.

"Let…" "_**Help me**_…" I froze, _not now, I don't need this now_. "_**Please, listen**_" the child like voice pleaded with me. I shook me\y head. I didn't need like lap in sanity right now. "_**Don't push me out, help me, I'm like you**_" _like me what that suppose to mean_. "_**The door across the room, go there please**_" I opened my eyes and looked around, I saw a old wooden door at the far end of the ball like room. "**PLEASE!!" **It was like I was struck with a brick, I had to get to where ever that child was calling.

I lifted my foot and kick it back, I got the teacher in the shin, he let me go in his heat of pain. I through myself forwards and ran for the door. "Get her" he ordered to Lynn. I through myself at the door, to my utter surprise it opened, I flew in and rolled across the floor. I quickly go up and rushed back to closed the door, there was no lock, If there was I knew it wouldn't hold them.

I ran into the shadows, "_**Over here**_" the voice called to me, I ran, I tripped over something. I hit the floor hard and rolled. I sat up and looked around. No child did I see, but I did however see a chest that was pulsing a dark blue. I sat there looking at it, I couldn't help it, my body was numb. I needed to go to that chest, I needed to open it, I needed to get what was ever inside of it, I needed to…

----

The wall burst in, pieces when flying everywhere. Jones and the Li jumped out of the way, while they heard. "Yusuke there was a door you know" in the dust a ground could be seen. "Yea well," .. "Common we don't have time for this" Kurama was the first to burst through the settling dust. He was soon followed by Yusuke, Hiei, and Botan.

Kurama rushed across the room, he jumped back suddenly avoiding while looked to be a throwing knife. "Your to late" Jones spoke while he jumped from his hiding place and into the clear. The group looked on in shock. "Mr. Jones, what the.." Yusuke stated stepping forward.

Jones just gave a evil smirk while playing with another throwing knife in his hand. "My, My, what brings me the pleasure of seeing some of my most interesting students." his voice was cold and smooth.

Kurama green eyes harden "where is she?" he ready himself not trusting his former teacher.

"She? You mean Tskui? She's fine, just getting to know her past a little better" He looked over his shoulder. "You better hurry if you want to save her soul" he added with a dark laugh while he flickered away.

Kurama looked Hiei, he had a worried look on his normal unemotional face. This was not a good sign.

----

I knelt down next to the chest, it was calling to me, it felt warm and nice, It felt good. I placed my hands at the seam and started to lift. I was covered in dark blue mist like smoke; but it was warm and cool at the same time. I smiled as I took in the spicy sent.

"Hello" I spoke in a soothing voice, I don't know why it just seem to slip out. I reached into the chest, my hand gripped something, I pulled it straight out. I stood with what seem to be a sword in my small hands. It felt right through, like it was made and belonged to me. "Hello"

----

Kurama ran through the door, Yusuke and the others at his back. He could feel it, he could feel the growing evil that was lock up in that room. He ran, and he ran, he eyes caught a mist of blue. He stopped in shock. She stood there, back turned, dressed in while and gold. He could see the tips of the sword.

"Damn" Yusuke spoke first out of frustration.

"Kodie?" He called hoping that he could get the sword away from her before she took in anymore power. She didn't move. "Kodie!!!" he stressed louder taking a step forward.

"Stop!" she snapped in a darker voice. He did as he was told, and watch while she unsheathed the sword, she through the sheath across the room. The scraping sound of metal on concrete could be heard though out the room.

"Kodie!!" he called again.. "Stupid fool!" she replied as started to turn. Everyone watched, Hiei most of all, he knew what he had to do if they didn't get control of her soon. Kodie fully turned, gasped could be heard, she gave them a evil smirk. "So,…:" she twirled the sword around "Who dies first?"

-----

Kodie is possessed, what can the gang do? Well the guys be-able to set her free, or will Hiei have to do the unthinkable. ?

Till next time.


	17. Fighting Agents Friends

**Can this get any Worst?**  
_**Fighting Agents Friends.**_  
**Chapter 17**  
**By:**_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**- "**_Things can change in a heart beat, throwing our worlds into turmoil, what you do with that confusion makes all the different. _**" - **

**------Spoiler----**

**--- "Sorry for being stupid" ----**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**-------------------**

**-----------**

**---**

**-**

**Note: Okay got some more news, turns out that Monday I'm going on a week sail, but I'll be back in on the Friday, but then the following Monday I'm going away for 4 weeks. So if I don't finish this story tomorrow then it will be done next weekend. Thanks for the reviews… **

**-------------------**

**-**

**------------**

**-**

**-----------**

* * *

**----**

"Stupid fools!" she replied and started to turn; everyone watched, Hiei most of all, he knew what he had to do if they didn't get control of her soon. Kodie fully turned, gasped could be heard. Her eyes glue a sharp red, her hair seem to shimmer a dark blue, it also was growing right in front of them, she gave them a evil smirk. "So,…:" she twirled the sword around "Who dies first?"

"She joking, right" Boat asked taking a step back, readying herself to run. She had afeeling this wasn't going to end well.

Kodie leaned the sword back on her shoulder, her hair finally stop growing at her feet. It spill over her like a angry river it seem to glow in its evil color. "Joking!" she laughed, her voice was dark and cold, not the soft spoken one they all knew. "Please" she added letting her ruby lips twisted into a evil smile.

"Kodie snap out of it" Yusuke yelled gathering his spirited energy into his hand. "I don't want to hurt you" he added talking his stance. Kurama put out his arm a sign to tell him to stop; while Kodie manoeuvred the sword around, she mover he feet back and bent her knees, letting sword stop in front of her, it's point facing her friends. Hiei drew his katana and shifter his weight, with no personal ties to her he knew he would be the only one able to fight her seriously. Kurama shifted his eyes to Hiei and gave him a silent warning. Hiei glared at his friend for letting his emotions for the girl cloud his better judgment. But all in all he relaxed his stance but kept the katana loos by his side. He was ready to use it, when it was time.

Kurama shifted his deep green eyes back to Kodie, his heart was breaking with every breath that he took and every sight of her sharp red eyes. "Kodie" his voice was soft a soothing, he took a step towards her; she didn't move but looked to be more couscous. Kurama kept walking hoping to reach her and get the sword out of her small hands. "Kodie, you have to fight the sword" he stated in a more serious voice stopping just at the edge of the sword. The corner of her mouth twitched, her eyes seem to dim. Kurama had some hope, and started to reach for the sword.

Kodie closed her eyes, and opened them fast, she moved fast thrusting her sword at Kurama. Time seem to stop, Kurama could see the blade of the sword, he was too close, she was to fast, there was no time to move. The only thing he could do was close is eyes and hoped that Kodie came around. It was quick, he heard the clashing sound of metal on metal. His eyes snapped open, Hiei stood in front of him, two hands on the halt of the katana, stain on his face, his feet dug into the ground. Kodie was on the other side, she was smirking, one hand as all that was holding the sword, no effort at all.

"Fool" Hiei spat back over his shoulder. "Your emotions well be the death of you" he shot back as he push all his power into his katana, he gave a swing, black fire came form the katana. Kodie eye's grew wide in seeing the sudden change in power. She flew back, engulfed in the black fire.

"Hiei!!" Kurama shouted, Hiei was quick to turn and was quick to point his sword at his friend. "She isn't possessed any more, the time to save her has passed." Kurama's eyes hardened "You know it, push your petty emotions for the girl aside and do your job!" He turned around quick to block a purple energy attack from the dust and smoke. He batted it aside, Kodie jumped from the smoke, she seem to flout in the air, Hiei through his arm back forcing his fire to shoot out toward her.

Kodie moved her sword across her body, the fire split ways, her long dark blue air flew up around her. Hiei stopped his attack seeing the lack of effect. "Stupid fools" she muttered in her dark voice. "Now" she added flickering away.

Hiei sword under his breath, he didn't think the sword was this powerful. Kurama was searching the room for her energy, it was like she vanished. Yusuke was pissed, "Damn it!!, Kodie you fucking bitch!!!" "That wasn't nice" his face ran cold he didn't even have time to blink before he found himself flying through the air. He crashed hard into the back wall, the bricks crumbled around him sending a cloud of dust into the air. Kodie mouth twitched as she moved her sword towards Botan.

Hiei and Kurama went to move, "Stop" she stressed flickering behind Botan with the sword at the grim reapers neck. Hiei and Kurama had no choice but to stop, they couldn't risk their blue haired friend getting hurt, or worst, killed.

"Good boys" she tease in her dark way. "Now, why is this spirit creature here when she can't even fight?" her voice seem to changed everytime she spoke, it was more darker, and deeper, the sword was talking her more and more.

"She's a guide, so let her go" Kurama stressed taking a step, Kodie pressed the sword to Botan's neck. She whimpered in pain as Kodie moved the sharp blade, drawing blood, it spill from the reapers neck onto the sword. Kurama stopped, Kodie removed the sword, blood ran down Botan's neck, it was only a shallow cut, but a cut all the same.

"Careful, wouldn't' want her to lose her pretty head." The voice was not of her at all now, it was very deep and low, male almost. Tears now spilled from Botan's eyes, her hands where shaking, she didn't want to loose the new life she finally had.

"SHOT GUN!!!!" Kodie moved fast, she took the sword from Botan's neck, gave her a hard push and spun around. She spun the sword deflection the attack, she flickered the last on into the wall causing a deformed whole to appear. More brick and dust flew into the air and out into the other room. "SPIRT GUN!!!" "Damn you" she sword, she stood her ground and placed the sword in front of her, and like Hiei's fire it spilt just before it hit the blade.

Kurama had grabbed Botan in the confusion and told her to run, she held her neck and shook her head no. "I promised Kayko" she huffed out.

"She almost killed you" Kurama stress, trying to believe the worst he just spoke.

"That's isn't Kodie" she stressed.

Kodie flicked the energy away, she turned just in time to block Yusuke fury of punches. She ducked down, spun, letting the sword power to fly out. Yusuke quickly block it, but the power was to strong, he was engulfed in it and for the second time he was send flying across the room into the brick wall; dust and pieces of the bricks flew into the air. Kodie let out a breath, but took in another as she block a fury deadly attacks from Hiei and his katana.

Kurama watched them fight, Hiei was using his full power, and was struggling. Kodie seem to be slowing down. _her body can't take much more_ Kurama stood up a serious look across his face. He reached for his hair,

_If there is still some of her soul left in that body then I'm going to pull it to the surface. _


	18. Fighting Agents Yourself

**Can this get any Worst?**  
_**Fighting Agents Yourself**_  
**Chapter 18**

**By:**_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**- "**_Being trapped out of your own stupidly has to be the most hateful and heartbreaking things one person will every have to go through._**" - **

**Note: And here is Chapter 18... Things are getting pretty dangerous. What's going to happen?**

* * *

**---**

Jones laughed his dark laugh, he had been watching the whole fight from the safety of one of the uppers floors. Lynn was by his side still in her emotionless state. "Just a few more minutes and that power will be mine" he mutter as he watched Kodie grab Hiei arm and slung him around. She let go causing his to fly across the room and through the brick wall. "If a ¼ demon can gang that much power just imagine what it'll do for a full demon like me."

He turned his head to Lynn "when the girl falls kill the others" she nodded her head. No other movement was made, no expression on her face.

---

Kodie landed, her body was starting to break down, but her power was getting stronger. "ROSE WHIP!!" she jumped out of the way, her feet skidded across the dusty floor. "Fools, do you all want to die so badly?" she panted. Kurama could see the strain in her eyes, and new that her body would only last another 10 or 15 minutes.

"Listen to me Kodie, that sword is killing you, do you what to die that badly that you're going to throw you life away to evil." his eyes turned cold "I thought you where better then that" his words where sharp. Kodie took a step back, her eyes flickered there normal unusually color for just a second. Kurama caught it, I looked towards Botan.

"Kodie common ,Kayko is waiting for you" her voice was kind and smooth "you don't want to keep her waiting" she added still with her hand to her bleeding neck.

Kodie eyes flickered again, she screamed out in pain and plunged the sword into the floor, she kneeled down holding on the sword. She screamed and screamed, the power would spike then die. "Kodie you have the blood line to control that sword" Kurama added walking towards her. She stopped her screaming, the power died, he could hear her slow shallow breaths.

"I'm sorry for being so stupid" it was her voice, it was strained but it was her. Kurama and Botan were overjoyed.

"Kodie" Kurama started as he reached her. She gripped the sword "Stay back, I can fell him crawling at my mind." he could hear the panic and fear in her voice. "Please run away from here, he can't control me forever, my body is dieing, soon it will be all over." she rushed out, sweat mixed with tears start to run down her face.

"Fight it!!" Yusuke shoulder as he struggled from the fallen rubble. "Stop being a baby!!" he added grapping his broken arm.

Kodie bend her head and gripped the sword tight, she was in pain, a burning pain that was eating away at her very soul. Kurama reached her, he had to get the sword away form her, he had to save her. She stopped her shaking and went limp, Kurama took this chance to reached for the sword. Kodie gave a fain whisper before she screamed, the swords power busted out around her, Kurama crossed his arms to black the sudden rush, but like Yusuke and Hiei he was blown back.

----

"Lynn, it's time to go, I need to be there before the power is lost forever."

---

Kurama did a flip then kick himself of the wall and landed in a crouch. Kodie was trapped in a cyclone of purple energy. Her scream priced his ears and broke his heart. The sword was killing her and there was nothing any of them could do to save her life or her soul.

Hiei stumbled back into the room, blood ran down his arms, and his face. He knew this would end soon, for when the holder of the sword dies with out resealing it, the power dies as well. No one was willing to taking the power on before now. An even then, she was forced into it.

The cyclone broken, the room was clam, and quit. Kodie was still in her place, knelt in front of the sword that possessed her. She didn't move, she gave no sign of life. Kurama rose up and started to walk towards her hoping that she won her fight.

"Kurama!!!" Shouted Botan, he spun around fast just dodging the fire attack that was meant for his life. He landed on the far said of the room. The gold hair woman walked towards him, the woman that was Lynn. _How is he controlling her _

"Very good, nothing less from the former king of thieves" It was their traitorous teacher, he was stood off to the side of Kodie, he was dressed in a black rode trimmed in silver, it looked very much like the one Kodie was wearing.

"Get away form her!" Kurama stressed, he now knew what he was planning. He was going to take the sword just before Kodie's body gives out. He looked at Lynn, the pound in all of this. The one player that on the inside had no clue what was going on around her. A true victim of this messed up tragedy.

"I can't do that" he mused walking towards the still Kodie. Kurama rose to his feet and made a dash for her, Lynn quickly stepped in front of his. She drew a double edge sword. "Die" was her only word. Kurama took his stance, _forgive me Lynn. _Summoned his whip ready to fight his friend.

Hiei leaned agents the wall, he was low on power, bit he had to do something. If a full demon got a hold that kind of power, it would mean the end of everything as they knew it. He started to undo his bandage, this was his only choice.

Jones knelt next to Kodie, her face was full of pain, "Still fighting?" he mused reaching for the sword.

-----

**Kodie's Mind**

I had him pinned in this blackness he had me trapped in. "You can't win" he stressed back at me for god only what time. "I can, and I will, I won't let you kill me, or destroy my world!!" I snapped back at him, while I press him harder to the black floor of this space. His red eyes burned into mine, while his dark blue hair spread around him like a river.

"I don't want to destroy your world, I just want to be free form this prison your ancestors encased me in." his words where sharp and sounded true.

"Well they must have had a good reason, people.." "demons" he cute in… I shook his caller "demons don't go sealing others for no reason" he glare up at me.

"That's not your business" he push me off, flew across the space, I hit the wall, or what every it was, I slip to the floor. I was then roughly pulled to my feet.

"Now are you going to listen to me" he stressed, I glared into his burning red eyes. "Fuck no!!" I kicked him in the shin, then pinned him again. "Tell me what you did!" I stressed shaking him. "You've been asking me for help, driving me crazy, since I was a kid, now answer me!!"

"Fine, fine, stop shaking me already" I did as I was told. "Okay, I was, well, I.. how do I put this…" he face was going red. "I was in love with your ancestorial grandmother." I starred at him.

"Are you for real??" I grabbed my head, this couldn't be true.

"It's true, and this great evil, I was a demon lord, her father didn't like me. We fought one night, he used his special power to seal me into my sword. He told the villagers that I was a evil demon and threaten to kill everyone. I was so evil and powerful that I needed to be kept guarded at all times." I looked at him, still unsure. "It's true" he shouted, "and there's something else." he added looking away. "Then main reason for the fight was well, I got Tskui pregnant." I looked at him "Pregnant?" he looked at me with sad eyes. "so that means" I jumped off him "you're my, my…. Oh god.."

He sat up and looked at me "I offered to marry her, he wouldn't have it." I sank down to the floor. The a thought hit him. "What's with the whole killing my friend, anyways?" he looked at me then laughed. "Just playing up the whole evil power thing.

I glared at him, then jumped at him again, "You jerk!!!!! My body is dieing because your playing up the whole evil power thing!!!!!"

"Stop that, there is a reason," he looked at him with sad eyes "there are two powers in this sword, mine, and my hate for the man who put me here, that is the power that had possessed you, and is killing you." I got up and gave a sigh. ""Is there anything we can do?" He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Fight."

----

Jones grabbed the sword, Kodie eyes snapped opened, she jerked the sword away and jumped back. "Still in there are we" he taunted walking towards her.

"In more ways then one" it was Kodie's voice, Kurama did a flip avoiding Lynn attack. He looked over at Kodie, her hair was still long and blue, but her eyes where her eyes, and she had control of her body. Hiei looked on and smirk _she had more will power then I first thought. _Yusuke struggled to his feet. _I knew she could pull this off_ Botan gave a sigh of relief.

Kodie took her stance and took a breath _you have 5 minutes before the power over takes you. will be painful. _She ready her sword. _are you sure you want to do this? _She closed her eyes _**yes, it was my family who did this, and I will end this, I don't care what happens to me. If what you said is true, if he gets this power, hell was be the least of human worries. **_"Time to die!!" she shouted throwing herself towards Jones; he smirked pulling out a sword of his own.

_And one more thing…. ** be back before 12?…. **No… Thank you_

Her eyes flash red for only a second as she lifted her sword, she swung down, it clashed agents her former teachers. _**This is what I was born to do… no thanks needed. **_


	19. Everything

**Can this get any Worst?**  
_**Everything**_  
**Chapter 19**  
**By:**_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**- "**_Everything I've seen, everything I've done, is nothing when the one thing I want to do was tell you everything I feel for you._**" - **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews…The final chapter will be out tonight. **

* * *

**--**

Kodie pushed Jones back with all the power she had in her, he flew through the air, she didn't waist anytime kicking off the grown and throwing herself back at him. Kurama through Lynn into the brick wall, dust flew up, a crack formed in the place she hit, she fell to the ground hard. Blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth. Kurama cringed, he didn't like fighting his friend, but now was not the time for remorse, Kodie was still in danger even with her body back she still could die form the foreign power the was flowing through her.

Yusuke nurse his broken arm, he was ready to fight again when needed, Hiei dropped his bandages on the floor also ready to take on the power that might explode at any minute.

Jones pushed Kodie back, she flew back with a flip and landed on the floor, dust flew up around her, her eyes started to glow not red but silver. The dust started to flow up and around her, silver energy start to crackle, wind blew out form around her. _this is it, the final stage._ Jones mused throwing himself at her. She jumped into the air avoiding his attack. She did a series of flips before landing behind Jones. She rose her sword ready to stick, she only had 2 minutes left.

Jones vanished, she looked confused and looked around. Kurama and the others had the same look, a look that soon changed to shock and fear. "KODIE!!!" Yusuke and Kurama shouted, she turned only in time, but time was not enough. Her face went pale, her breath caught in her lungs. Her sword lowered, her eyes drifted down, her eyes flicked back to her normal color. She saw blood, blood ran down her chest, blood ran down the former teachers sword.

"Your body just couldn't take it" he taunted pushing the sword deeper into her chest cavity. She gasped for air, blood spurted form her mouth.

"No" she muttered with a smirk on her blood lips, "Your body can't take this" she stressed, she swung her sword hard and high, blood splattered across her face, while Jones head went flaying across the room. A shock look forever frozen on his once pretty face.

Kodie stumbled back the sword still embedded in her chest.

A light appeared from Lynn's body, when it faded she was back to normal and started to sture.

Kodie grabbed the swords blade then with one quick movement she pulled it out, she screamed, blood spill from the wound like a river, she chucked the sword across the room. Kurama rushed to her, she stumbled backwards, ready to fall. She only had a minute left.

Kurama caught her and lower her to the dusty floor. Her sword at her side, her eyes where her color, with flaks of gold and silver dancing through them. Her hair was still long and blue, the power was still in her and still killing her. "Kodie?" he question hoping she was still with him, she smile which give a light to his hope.

Lynn opened her eyes and sat up, she hurt and didn't really know why._Was Matty to rough again_ she shook her head and looked around. She was not in her room, it was dark, dirty and broken. "Lynn" she was shock to see Botan appear next to her and embraced her in a hug. "Botan, what's going on?" she asked pushing the grim reaper back. She gasped when she saw the dried blood on Botan cloths and neck. "What happened to you?"

"You don't remember?" Botan asked with no surprised.

She shook her head then started to look around, she gasped when her pretty green eyes landed on the blood covered Kodie who lay still in Kurama's arms. "My God!" she stressed quickly rushing towards her fallen friend.

--

I can feel it, like a pulling at my soul, I knew I was dieing, but I wasn't scared, if death is what was planned for me then I'll gladly except it. "Why… why did you do that?" I looked into Re's deep green eyes, he was holding back tears, but I could still see the heart break. "I…. "you had time to moved" he stressed placing his hand on my cheek, he was warm, I was growing colder by the second.

"Kodie, what.." Lynn stopped when seeing the state of blood that covered me. "Kodie" her voice broke.

"Sorry" I whispered my eyes where getting heavy "it was… the only.. way" I struggled out, I was to weak to tell them the truth. I could see it, I could see a beautiful warm white light. I smiled, I moved my free hand, I wanted to touch him, I wanted to feel his warmth. "I wish.." I struggled reaching for him, he grabbed my hand and placed it on his cheek, like he read my mind. "I wish.. I…I.." I took a sharp breath from the burning pain, from the hated power, that was still running through me. "Don't speak, we'll call a doctor, or something!" Lynn stressed, I could hear the tears in her worlds.

"I wish…that.. I.. could.." I took another breath.. "tell.. all.. In… heart.." I tensed "love you" I managed to get out, the puling was getting stronger, the pain was getting worst, the cold was flowing over my like a cold winters storm. "Goodbye" I whispered, I closing my eyes and let the warm light take me. _Mamma I'm coming_

----

Kodie's hand when limp in Kurama hand, she was cold, her heart had stopped, light formed around her, her hair shortened and changed back to it's normal dark brown color. The sword flouted up from Kodie's side, it glowed a purple color before shattering into a million peaces, the power fading into the air. Salience came over the gang, shock flooded over them. "No" Botan covered her mouth, tears forming in her pink eyes.

Lynn reached for Kodie "Kodie" she whispered, tears willing up in her eyes, "Kodie!!!" she stressed snapping her hand back. "No," she shook her head "No" tears streamed down her face. Kurama still held her cold hand, he was in shock. _She's gone_ he let her hand go, it dropped to her side. Tears formed at the bottom of his broken green eyes.

"How" he muttered placing his hand on her cold cheek, "you can't" he added putting his hand behind her head and lifted her towards him. "Kodie!" he stressed he placed a kiss on her cold lips, nothing, no warmth, she was gone. He pulled back letting a single tear fall down his cheek. "Why?" he whispered smoothing his hand through her hair.

Botan held Lynn and let her cry, Yusuke punched the flood and swore hiding his tears in his anger. Hiei replaced his bandages, he was not sad, nor was he happy, to many lives here broken that day.

-----

Word got back to the school,a day later. As for cause of death, it was a ruled a murder. Mr. Jones was now a missing person.

Kayko screamed and broken down, she yelled at Yusuke, telling him he promised to bring her back. Yusuke's heart seem to break in that minute, there was nothing her could have done.

The head of the school was shocked and confused, Kodie was finally doing good, staying out of trouble, making friends. Her life shouldn't have been taken.

Kurama sat in his room, he was packing, the mission was over so he was going back home, he had no need to be here anymore. He picked up a small frame, Kayko had give it to him. He smiled a sad smile, it was a picture of Kodie and Lynn, Kodie had jumped on Lynn's back, at the same time Kayko took the picture. Kodie was laughing, as he looked at the picture, it struck him, this was the real her. Fun loving, warm, and crazy, the girl he want to know, but only got to know a little.

He placed the frame in his carry on, his flying out tonight.

----

Kodie's father dropped the phone, his knees hit the floor. His little girl was gone, he last them both.

---


	20. Remembering You

**Can this get any Worst?**  
_**Remembering You**_  
**Chapter 20**  
**By:**_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**- "**_How could I have not seen you, until I lose you?_**" - **

**Note: Sad I know, **

**---**

Kurama stood in front of a angle head stone, it has been two years to the day since Kodie passed on, two long years for his healing heart. He had nightmares, still, but they where fading with time. He bent down with a bundle of dark red roses, he placed them on her grave. "Why did it have to be this way" he mumbled to the air.

"_It had to be done." _

"There could have been another way." he whispered as an image of Kodie with a white dress appeared she leaned agenst the head stone.

"_if there was, I would have took that road" _

"I miss you" he whispered

"_you'll be fine" _The image vanished, Kurama stood up, the wind was cold that day, but seem to have gotten warmer.

He crossed himself out of respect and turned from the grave. He took a walk to another grave, it was double grave stone, won had writing the other had none. He place some white lily's on the grave, _Lisa Lewis, loving mother and wife. _She was the forbidden child, but he knew this all start a long time ago, out of anger. He stood and started to walk away, he need to moved on and start to feel again. It was hard when the first time he opened his heart would be the first time it got shattered in a matter of weeks.

----

"_He really does love you" a woman in white stated _

"_I know, that's why I'm watching him, to keep him safe from harm." I answered watching Red leaved my grave yard. _

"_His heart seems to be have a difficult time healing" she stated back. I looked at her "he lost a loved one, my heart wasn't even closed to healing after I lost you" My mother smiled at me. _

"_You shouldn't have died" her voice was soft and sooth "you had so much a head of you" she added in a broken voice. _

"_This is what was planed" I stated back "we can't change that" I added looking back at Red, he was driving now. _

"_Maybe" I looked back her. _

_----_

It was a long trip but he was finally home, his mother greeted him at the door, he had told her what had happened when her returned from the school. She cried for him and for her. She placed her hand on his shoulder "How was it" her voice was low and smooth.

"Not as hard as last year" he answered back.

"It will get better" she added stroking his cheek, he nodded then proceeded to his room. He opened the door, the light hit the picture of Kodie, the only picture he had. He walked to it and gripped it in his strong hands. "So stupid"

---

Botan walked, in her hands was a bundle of white roses, she walked to a cliff, where she met up with Yusuke, Kayko, Lynn, Matt and Hiei. She greeted them, the sun was setting the wind was cold. They heard walking and tuned, Kurama was walking towards them, a sing rose in his hand.

"Okay" Kayko started walking to the edge of the cliff she whispered a prayer then tossed a while daisy over the side. "For your wild spirt" she walked back, Botan was next she tossed her roses over the side "for your pure heart" she bowed then stepped aside for Lynn, with tears in her eyes tossed two forget-me-nots over the side "To never for get" she stepped aside, Kurama was last, his tossed his roses "for the love I lost" his voice was low, but smooth. He looked up towards the setting sun and remember her laughter, her looks, her crazy personality, and most of all they remember her heart.

"Was the grave well kept?" Kayko spoke holding on to Yusuke.

"Very well, her father and brother have done a great job" Kurama answered in a low voice.

"I'm glad" she stated watching the setting sun.

----

"_Are you sure?" I asked watching the touching scene my friends put on for me. _

"_There is a price" she added flouting over towards me. _

"_I don't know, I like…" "Kodie it's okay" My mother stated taking my hand. "But" "Don't worry" my grandmother stated taking my other hand. "It'll be fine"_

_----_

Kurama lay in his bed, the night was cold, but he didn't mind, it was a nice cold. He rolled on his side so he was facing her picture, the light from the moon seem to make her glow. "If only" he mutter his eyes getting heavy,taking in her laughing face "if only" he added before drifting off into a light sleep letting her face linger in his mind.

_He was in a dream, whit mist flouted around him, it was warm and safe. "Hey Red" came a playful voice. He spun around and stood in shock. "Kodie?" he shook his head **don't be still this is all a dream**. "Yup, just wanted to know how your doing" she walked towards him. He smiled and took the pleasure of taking advantage of his dream. "Better, but it's hard missing you" she stopped and looked up at him. _

"_I'll fix that soon" she placed her hand on his cheek "your warm" she added with a smile "I wish I could have felt your kiss" he reached for her and like other times she vanished in a cloud of blue smoke. _

He shot up from his bed, he touch his cheek, _so read_ he looked at her picture again. _I'll fix that soon_ her voice seem to race through his head. He reached for the picture and took it in his hands. _Kodie, where are you?_

---

**What is this, is there something brewing, well you're just going to have to find out in the sequel coming March 2008**.


	21. SEQUAL IS OUT

**Can this get any Worst?**  
Sequal is Out It's called Caged Memories.

JUST HAD TO PUT THIS NOT OUT TO ALL MY READERS THAT THE SEQUAL HAS FINALLY BEEN STARTED, CALLED CAGED MEMORIES, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT.

****


	22. PICTURES

NOTE!!

Check this out... Pics from the story...

http: / shadowsoftheheart. piczo. com/ ? c r 7 just take out the spaces


End file.
